Only One Ed Needed
by CodeWordSierra
Summary: Edd can only accomplish so much for so many people. Interests are taken in him, and friendships are needed. KevEdd later on in the stories and chapters.
1. Chapter 1

If you came here expecting hard core slash and a quick romantic story about Kevin and Edd, I suggest turning around now; but continue to read on if you have some patience. This is the first chapter in a, relatively long, story line about how Edd and Kevin go into a relationship. Its slow and takes time. I'll be highlighting Ed, Edd, and Eddy's relationships, because I cannot stand how people rip apart such a lovely friendship for the strict purpose of shoving two characters together for romantic and sexual interests. I'm not saying thats it wrong or you should stop if you like doing it, but I do not like it. I appreciate the time it takes to form relationships between two people and their friends. That is why I'm trying to create such a story here.

There will be some "KevEdd" further into the chapters and different stories. Do not worry, it will be there. However, the story starts during their childhood. Certain events happen, which causes friendship to grow and certain eyes to take interest in Edd. I am also not a slash writer. I will hover over the romantic scene in a mild manner, but there will be detail about what there doing. There are other stories for those kind of interests.

My username is CodeWord:Sierra, but you can call me by Code. Enjoy the stories, and if you don't please respectfully leave. I will be happy too take reviews, but I will not read reviews that are ignorant, violent, and hateful. If you feel like offering me advise, learn how to do it in a peaceful manner so I can respect you. Thank you.

* * *

Only One Ed Needed

The day started off as usual. The sun was basking in the sky above that early morning as the Ed boys' prepared another reveal of Eddy's "glorious" scam. Eddy was leaning up against the faded wooden fence in one of the ally ways of the cul-de-sac. He was watching as Edd calculated mathematical problems, of which he did not understand, that related to the creations below the lanky boy's sides. Ed was slamming himself into the fence as he attempted to place a pile a junkyard materials near Edd. The boys had to work here, for fear of the other children seeing their plans. Eddy stood there watching his two friends prepare for his scam, until his legs started to cramp up.

"Come on, Sock-head! How much longer are you going to take?" Eddy yelled as he reached down to message his leg better.

"Eddy! You cannot rush my work! I must properly prepare each machine to perfection. Then we have to conduct a standard test of said product to ensure it functions properly." Edd replied defensively. " Besides, I do not see _you_ helping Ed or I with this hard work, for _your _scam." Edd turned his head from Eddy back to his work. Edd never took Eddy's impatience as an insult. He understood that patience was not a virtue Eddy valued as highly as he did.

"Yeah, well that's why I have you Double D. I come up with the scams, you make it happen. And Ed here is our muscles!" Eddy said smirking as he wrapped his arm around the large boys shoulders, and drug Ed down until his head was level with Eddy's. Edd laughed a bit as the scene of Ed having to bend to Eddy's unusually small height.

"Well, Eddy, if it is the way you say then perhaps you will allow me to finish my work on my terms, rather than your's? Eddy and Ed stared at Edd trying to work out the sentence that had just been spoken from the boy. " Just let me finish my work, and stop complaining!" Edd scoffed, frustrated at the lack of intelligence from his two friends. Eddy shrugged his shoulders and let go of Ed's head. The larger boy stood up straight and stared off into space with that goofy smile of his.

...

When Edd had finally finished checking his calculations and making sure his creations were properly assembled and solid he turned to Eddy with his gaped-toothed smile.

"The machines are now ready for testing Eddy!" Edd exultingly said. Eddy rushed over to Edd as quickly as he could to look over Edd's hard work. Ed followed suit, when he saw the small boy run past him. The three boys looked over at the two metal Pitcher Machines. Edd had managed to create a similar design to the expensive and well used Baseball Pitcher Machines; like those seen at baseball fields.

"Double D. these are amazing!" Eddy yelled as he rubbed his hands over the rigged metal surface of one of the machines.

"Thank you Eddy, it only took a month to come up with the blueprints, and another week to create the product!" Edd said as he started to gather up his Father's tools.

"It looks like a plasma shooter you Guy's!" Ed said as he picked one up and examined it closely. Edd laughed at his friend.

"Ed, this is a Pitcher Machine." Edd said grabbing the machine from Ed's hands and placing it safely on the ground. "It fires baseballs at you, at a desired speed, and you hit it the ball with a baseball bat. They will improve..."  
"Yeah, yeah Double D. Lets fire up one of these babies and see how they work!" Eddy said smiling widely. A little frustrated Edd stepped over to Eddy and flicked a button up. The machine purred to life, and stood slightly convulsing in front of Eddy. Edd had created the machine with scrap metal from the junk yard. So it was not as appealing and smooth as the real thing, but for scamming young unsuspecting children from their allowance? It appeared and worked perfectly well for that. Eddy let out a snide snicker and slapped Edd over the shoulders.

"Way to go Double D.! This is perfect for the scam." Edd smirked at Eddy's words. Edd would never say it aloud, but he thought he did a good job as well. "Now lets make it shoot something! Ed, grab the baseballs you got from the Junk Yard." Ed slapped himself in the forehead, in a weird salute, and retrieved a baseball for Eddy.

" Here you go Eddy. One plasma ball!"

"Its a baseball, Ed." Eddy said snatching it from his hands, and hovering it over the machine. Edd grabbed a hold his shirt in anticipation. Eddy let the ball go, and a screech came from the machine as the ball hurled through the tube and out into the world again. The ball flew a few meters ahead of them. The three Eds' bellowed their joy into the air.

"Finally something works!" Eddy yelled happily.

" My machine works perfectly Eddy!" Edd jumped up and down in joy. Ed stood there and laughed, before scooping both the boys into his arms. Shoving their faces together.

"Ed! You're messing up my hair!" Eddy yelled, pushing away from the large boy. Ed continued to laugh, and hug Edd, as Eddy grabbed a handful of baseballs. "All right boys. Lets get this over to my house." Ed dropped Edd and rushed over to scoop both machines under his arms. Edd grabbed his fathers toolbox, and followed up behind Eddy and Ed.

...

They took the old wooden stands out of Eddy's garage and set everything up perfectly. Edd repainted the sign to read " Baseball Pitching only 25¢" and Ed helped him move the stand to the edge of the drive way. Eddy created a net, made from his fathers old fishing net, facing away from his set the two machines on the other side of the net, so the baseballs would be caught between the rough ropes; instead of firing out into the road.

"All right everything is ready over here!" He yelled at his two friends.

"As well as over here!" Edd replied.

Ed and Edd walked over to where Eddy was. The children of the cal-du-sac was not present at the moment. Edd took the chance to have a second glance at the set up and nodded his head approvingly, before speaking to Eddy.

" All right Eddy, now listen here. The battery life on these machines only last about two hours. Do not, and I repeat, do not ever put the speed up over 5!" Edd said pointing to the speed dial that read "1,2,3,4,5" The machine will go out of control. It's not able to handle the belts spinning at such a speed." Edd stared into Eddy's light green eyes, with s stern expression. " Do you understand, Eddy?"

"Yeah Sock-head, whatever you say." Eddy said shoving the boy away, and scrambling over to the stand. Edd, not convinced, followed suit. Ed was left poking the machines, checking for any Alien clues.

It only took ten minutes of waiting, and Eddy shouting "Baseball Pitching only 25¢!" every 5 seconds, before the Ed Boys' first sucker came to the stand. The boy Johnny stood, holding Plank as always, looking over Eddy's shoulder to the mysterious machines.

"Heya, guys!" He said turning his attention to the Ed Boys'. "Whats that?" He said pointing to the machines.

" Why, it's a Baseball Pitcher Johnny!" Edd said.

"Only 25¢ Johnny." Eddy said smoothly. " You can practice your baseball skills for this upcoming school year."

"Correct! This machine will help you hit baseballs better than you ever have before!" Edd finished. Eddy and Edd smiled down at the boy, waiting for an answer. Johnny 2x4 was always easier to fool or talk into situations than the other children. He was the loner of the cal-du-sac, and always carried around that plank of wood, of which there as a small face scribbled with crayon on it, with him.

"Hmmm." Johnny pondered there for a moment. Then turned and placed Plank up to his ear.

"Come on kid, we don't have all day." Eddy said impatiently taping the stand with his fingers.

"Plank said he wants to try it Eddy!" The boy said with a smile, and shoved Plank into Eddy's face. Eddy, ignoring Plank, smiled widely and tugged Johnny towards the net and machines. He picked up an old baseball helmet and shoved it on top of Johnny's large head. "Plank wants one too!" The dark boy said. Eddy, annoyed, rummaged through his garage for another helmet. When he found it he placed it atop Planks head, and handed Johnny the baseball bat.

"All right, you get 5 minutes. Stand behind that tape, and don't forget to have fun." Eddy said with heavy sarcasm. "Oh, and don't forget my 50¢." Johnny dug around in his pockets and gave Eddy the money. Eddy smirked at the glimmering money in his palms.

Edd stood to the side and watched as Plank went first. Jonny placed the bat to his side, and cheered him on from the sidelines. Of course a plank of wood could not swing at the baseballs whizzing by, but Johnny cheered him on anyway. Edd, wished he had such a carefree and ignorant attitude.

"_How simple it must be to live like Johnny._" Edd found himself thinking. When Plank's time was up, Johnny replaced him, and took his turn. The Loner was not so bad, but he could have been better. When the boy finished, he grabbed Plank and waved goodbye to the Ed Boys'.

It took a few seconds to sink in, but when it did both Ed and Eddy gasped.

"That worked? Nothing went wrong, or some spontaneous situations had arisen to destroy all our hard work?" Edd questioned himself.

"It worked! Double D, Ed! For once my scam actually works!" Eddy said ecstatic.

The boys luck did not end there either. The Ed Boys' had managed to draw in a decent crowd of children to work the Pitcher Machines. With Eddy's jar of change being filled by the turns. Rolf, Jimmy, Johnny, returned again, and Sarah all stood in a line to play with Edd's machines. Edd blushed from joy at how well his machines were working. Eddy was blushing from all the change in his jar, and Ed was just making sure nothing went wrong at the net, and surprisingly did not cause any problems himself.

By the time the jar was decently filled, the Ed Boys' talked over stopping the scam and stopping by the Candy Store before the evening forced the shop to close. Jimmy was finishing his turn, when Edd announced that the games have come to and end.

"That is all too sad Double D. EdBoy!" Rolf said. " I have, for once, had fun with you and Ed Boys' odd creations."

Edd smiled modestly. He could not believe everything had gone so well today. Usually their scams ends up it ruin; with the three friends having some sort of physical or mental punishment set upon them.

Edd knew the three of them were outcasts, and very well hated or ignored by the other children, Sometimes the Ed Boys' deserved what they got. At other times bad things happened to them out of spite, or the universe was just against them that day. It always seemed like everything was against them. However, that never stopped Ed, Edd, and Eddy. No matter how hated they were, or how different they appeared in the cal-du-sac, they always had each other. Eddy sometimes wanted to fit in with the other children, but even deep inside himself he understood that all he ever needed was Ed and Edd.

Rolf and Johnny had departed after Edd's announcement, and Sarah waited on Jimmy to finish. Sarah was just as surprised at how well the Ed's had done in their scam, but she would never allow herself to say something like that out loud. Jimmy had two minutes left, and she waited by the net, cheering her small and feeble friend on.

"Go Jimmy!" She cheered. "You can hit it!"

Eddy watched disgusted from the stand, as he always did when it came to Sarah. Ed had started to cheer on Jimmy as well, with his younger sister.

"Go Jimmy! Don't let the plasma balls hit you!" He yelled. Edd giggled, and walked over to the three. He didn't cheer, but he watched and kept a close eye on the time. Jimmy only had one minute left. He was already tired, and missing almost every ball that the machine had thrown at him. He was wheezing and could barely hold the bat up. It was not surprising to Edd, he had played since lunch that day.

"Come on Jimmy!" Ed yelled excitedly waving his arms back on forth furiously.

Doing this caused Ed to smash his arms into one of the machines, causing it to fall over. Luckily it was the machine not in use at the moment, and Ed quickly picked it up; before Eddy could yell at him. Only it seems as though the Eds' luck had expired. Somehow Ed had managed to switch on the second machine and it started convulsing in Ed's arms. He quickly dropped it, and the machine partly shattered on the ground. Edd's heart had dropped as the machine sprawled apart around the large boy's feet. Then he quickly started to shake in fear as the machine, what was left of it, had begun to shoot baseballs everywhere around them. The fall had somehow caused a short-circuit in the speed dial, and now the balls were firing at a rapid seed from the machine.

They wheezed past Edd's head in a blur. Eddy has dropped to take shelter in front of the stand, and Ed ran behind some bushes near the house. Edd had dropped to the ground and covered his head with his arms.

The machine was running along the ground shooting the balls in random directions. It even came near Edd, but he managed to kick it away from him; before any damage was dealt. The balls shot all around them, and Edd cursed himself for leaving the spare balls in the machines container. Eddy could see the rogue balls smacking into the other houses of the cal-du-sac, and some others rolling along the ground; as they did not make it as far as the others. Ed watched as a ball smacked Jimmy in the face, bending his retainer, and Sarah rushing to cover Jimmy in a protective hug. They all froze and waited for the baseball horror to end.

The last ball in the machine finally made its way out. However, it also made its way to a window, and the three Eds' froze as they heard a large shattering sound from next door. They all waited until they were positive the machine had run out of ammo. Eddy was the first on the scene as he pulled Ed from the bush by his ear.

"You Idiot!" Eddy yelled into Ed's face. "What did you _do_?" Eddy's face had turned red as a beat, and his eyes where wild with anger. Edd quickly stood and rushed to Ed's aid.

"But Eddy! The machine just turned on!" Ed pleaded innocence.

"Now Eddy!" Edd said quickly making himself a wall between the two. "Whether it was Ed's fault does not matter. We have a crisis of baseballs around the cal-du-sac! I think one broke a window, Eddy!" In complete worry.

"Dang it!" Eddy yelled, flinging his arms in frustration, which thankfully was not at Ed. "Just when this day was going so well!" He yelled to the sky as if talking to life itself.

"Ed!" Sarah's voice broke through the sky. She was marching violently towards her brother, a scowl of both anger and embarrassment upon her features. "Your stupid machine hit Jimmy in the face, and bent his retainer!" Jimmy curled himself into a ball, and whimpering at his bruised nose. Edd felt a tinge of guilt.

"Shut it Sarah!" Eddy snapped. "Its not our fault Jimmy can't duck for nothing!" Sarah and Eddy shoved their faces together in a scowl and heated comments. Edd, tried to calm both down before they attracted unnecessary attention, but it failed. The other children, who had heard the wild baseballs crush into their houses; and the screaming and shouting of the two kids was enough to draw a quick crowd. The heavy atmosphere fueled a full on argument between everyone, but Edd and Ed. Edd pleaded for calmness and Ed cowered behind Edd from his sister. Eddy was arguing with Sarah about Jimmy, and the other children over there bruised homes.

As everything was spinning out of control a voice broke all the arguing within seconds. Kevin had emerged from his house, face as red as fire, veins pulsing, and pieces of broken glass in his inclosed fist. Edd never felt fear as when Kevin was angered. Sarah was just a simple brat compared to fury that was Kevin.

"_WHO BROKE MY WINDOW_?" Kevin yelled as loud as a banshee. He stomped over to Eddy's house, loosing none of his anger, as he grabbed Edd by the hat. Edd's hand immediately clutched at the cloth and held it to his head. Kevin's bright emerald-green eyes glared daggers into Edd's cyan blue ones. Edd bit his lower lip and trembled as he held close to the red-head. Ed sensing a danger to Edd, grabbed him quickly away from Kevin. Speaking nonsense, he then attempted to grab Eddy who rapidly found his friends a good feet away from the jock. They all crowed into a protective wall, as the other children clustered around them like predators.

Kevin listening in on the rambling of the other children, quickly learned that it is the Eds' at fault for his shattered window.

"Oh, you're going to pay Dorks!" He yelled as he lunged at the three. Ed managed to shove him away with his foot, and he picked his shorter friends up to his shoulders, and backed away.

"Were sorry, it was an accident!" Edd yelled apologetically. "Please have the decency to let us speak!"

"Yeah, listen to Double D.!" Eddy pleaded. The children refused to let them speak, they never did, and, like always, the only thing to do was for the Eds' to flee. Nothing was faster than Ed running from fear from a threat to him or his friends. The larger boy ran as quickly as he possible could, towards the Junk Yard. Towards the only safe haven for the boys.

"Run away Guys'!" He yelled picking up more speed.

Eddy and Ed held tightly to Ed's head as he ran for all their lives. This was a time Edd was thankful for Ed's inhuman strength. The boy ran and ran, as the other children chased after them, but they were unable to catch up to Eds' speed. When the Junk Yard came into view, they silently cheered, and urged Ed to keep running until they reached their safe haven.

The old van appeared over the horizon, and Ed pushed himself to run faster. They reached the van in time to cower inside and lock all the doors. They huddled together in silence, and listened as the other children swarmed the Junk Yard. They could hear Kevin shouting only a few feet away, but luckily for them no one knew of the van. It was a rusty old thing, from a different era. The only widows were up at to drivers and passengers seats. A water-bed filled the back, where the Eds' were, and some rugged orange carpet. The vehicle was thick and heavy, even Kevin and Rolf combined could not topple or break through this van.

When the children finally disappeared, the boys relaxed and sat in silence. Edd looked over at Eddy, who seemed defeated and tired. Even Ed, was sullen and wary. Edd felt just as exhausted as well. Just like any other day, it had ended in an utter disaster.

"Man this sucks!" Eddy said, in a frustrated voice. "Why don't they ever listen to us?"

"Maybe, because we always cause trouble for them Eddy." Edd replied a little frustrated as well. " I mean, imagine the consequences Kevin has to face for a broken window by his parents, or the chores the children will have when cleaning up our baseball mess." Eddy sunk his head in his arms, and Ed patted him on the back.

"Its not like we meant too." He said pouting.

"No, we did not mean too." Edd agreed.

The boys sat there until they thought it was safe to leave the van. It was already dark out, and the other children would be home; most likely getting punished for the Eds' mistakes. They walked together in the dark to the cal-du-sac. Ed tried too lighten the mood, and he succeed to a point as he had Eddy and Edd smiling on the way there, but they all knew they were going into trouble.

When their houses came into view, each friend felt like rushing back to the van. Perhaps they could sleep there tonight. Stay together, they were always stronger together, but they knew they could not so they walked towards the houses; but as slowly as possible. Ed and Edd walked Eddy up to his house, and they saw the old stand torn to pieces, wood thrown around the yard like sticks. The once jar of cents was empty and laying on the ground. Edd stared over at his destroyed machines with a heavy heart. There was hardly anything left of them.

Eddy kicked the jar across his yard, and slumped up to his door. Edd and Ed waved goodbye, and watched Eddy disappear behind the door.

"All right Ed." Edd turned towards Ed. "I'm going to return home and face my punishment. I'll see you tomorrow, Ed." Edd waved goodbye, but Ed grabbed Edd by the hips and help him tightly there.

"I'm scared Double D.!" Ed whimpered into the boys hips.

"Oh, Ed!" Edd said grabbing Ed into a hug. "I'm a little scared too, but we have to face punishment." Ed with tears let go and walked in shame towards his house. Edd watched him go, and then turned to leave. Edd always felt bad for Ed when in situations like this. Ed never handled punishments well from his parents, and his parents can have some disturbing ways of seeking out those punishments. Eddy got punished like any other child, and Edd himself tended to get it easier, being an only child and all.

He reached his house, and peered back towards his friends houses. He stared at them for a few seconds before entering his home to retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I present the second chapter to "Only One Ed Needed". I suspect, if you're here, that you have already read the first summary of my "KevEdd" and "EEnE" story. So just sit and enjoy the written words upon you computer screen. Once again, review are welcome. Just do not be a self-centered twat about giving me advise. A well spoken, or better yet written, advise and compliment or criticism will be better respected and viewed. Any other form of gibberish, that no doubly floods the internet, will be ignored and not cared over.

Please enjoy the story. Thank you.

~Copyright~ I do not own the series Ed, Edd, and Eddy or the character. They belong to the respected creators and producers.

Sincerely, Code.

* * *

Edd woke up with the sun blazing into his room. He pushed the blankets away, with a yawn, and leaned up from his bed. Edd stood up and stretched his muscles, until he felt mobile again. He then turned to make his bed, to perfection. He smiled at his work, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

It took about half an hour for Edd to fully get ready. He has a strict schedule for his mornings, and it takes time. Edd looked up at the clock above his desk. "Hmm, its 6:00 a.m already?" He asked himself. His mother and father were already at work at this time. He decided to go downstairs and prepare healthy breakfast for himself. Edd ignored the new sticky notes around the kitchen for now, and got ready to make himself an early meal. When he opened the fridge he was happy to see that Ed did not have another late night eating frenzy. He got his ingredients out and started his science.

It was 8:00 a.m when Edd finished eating his meal. He had made some scrambled eggs with bacon, and a small handful of fruit. He washed it down with a cold glass of milk. He washed his dishes afterwards, and was not surprised to hear his door bell not long afterwards.

He opened the door with a smile. Eddy and Ed were standing there in front of him, in better moods than yesterday.

"Hello Eddy. Ed." He said motioning them inside his home. "So how was it?" Edd said with curiosity, as Eddy took a seat on his couch, and Ed stood next to the small boy.

"Not too bad for me. My mom just gave me some more chores to do." Eddy said smiling happily. He smiled with a reign a victory.

" Ed, what about you?" Edd said with a little worry.

" I have to watch Sarah and Jimmy tonight for my mom you guys." Ed said sullen. Edd grinned a bit. Ed never enjoyed babysitting his sister or her little friend, but if this was his only punishment for yesterday then it was not so bad.

"Now thats not so bad, Ed." Edd said patting the tall boy on the shoulders with a smile. "We could ourselves grounded next time, but luckily I did not come that. Right Ed?" Ed thought it over, then smiled at Edd.

"What about you Shakespeare?" Eddy asked.

"My parents simply sat me down and had a long stern discussion with me." Edd walked over to the couch and sat next to Eddy. "They highlighted the safety issues of my actions, and I am currently grounded from my fathers tools for a straight month."

Eddy leaned back into the couch and lifted his feet too Edd's coffee table.

"How do you always get off easy, Double D?" Eddy asked, but not in any seriousness. Edd laughed and didn't answer the question. Eddy already knew the answer in his own way.

Ed suddenly flung himself on top the two boys and pinned them to the couch, laughing foolishly as always. Eddy smacked him in the head, but allowed him to lay there. The boy was much too heavy to move from him, and Eddy just did not care enough to exert himself with him. Ed's head was laying on top of Edd's lap, and the boy looked up at the lanky boy.

"So what are we doing today you guys?" He asked.

"What are we going to do?" Eddy asked again, in more of a question to himself than the others.

"Well, I believe it would be wise to stay away from the cal-du-sac children today." Edd imputed. "I imagine they are still furious about yesterday. Especially Kevin." Eddy nodded his head in agreement.

"Then just go ahead and mark going outside off the list." Eddy said annoyed. He was right though. The children always separated themselves apart during the day. Kevin could be in the allay, and Sarah and Jimmy could be at the playground. If any of the other children caught sight of the Eds', they would no doubt tell the other children. Then a repeat of yesterday would occur.

"We have to do something Eddy!" Ed complained rolling off his two friends. " I have to babysit Sarah at 6:00."

" We could go down to the swimming hole." Eddy offered. Edd shook his head.

" No doubt someone would be there Eddy."

" What about the Junk Yard then?" Edd still disagreed.

"What would we do there? Cower in the van again?" Eddy winced at the word cower, but he said nothing about it. " I have an idea Eddy." Both boys looked towards Edd, ear open to any ideas, and Edd had plenty of those. "I know that a certain, popular, science fiction marathon is starting in less than an hour. What say you to a marathon here at my house until 6:00 p.m?" Ed's head shot up at the word "Scifi".

"Yes! Oh, Eddy lets watch it!" Ed begged Eddy. Eddy pondered for a short moment, than agreed.

"Fine, let's watch your stupid show Ed. We have nothing better to do anyway." Eddy never saw an attraction to the world of science fiction, but he did enjoy a day with his friends; even if he never admits it out loud.

"Terrific!" Edd stood up and immediately started to prepare drinks and snacks for the marathon in his kitchen. Eddy helped set up a pile of blankets and pillows on the ground for the three of them, and Ed watched as Edd made little "pigs in the blankets" for the show.

They all sat down at 9:00 a.m and enjoyed not only the show but each others company. There was a point were everyone stopped watching just to watch Ed reenact one of his favorite episodes so far. He had Eddy and Edd's sided aching with the pain of laughter. They even listened to Edd as he explained how impossible the technology was in the series. They never understood any of it, but they listened regardless. It was rare for the Ed Boys' to take a break from scamming, and just enjoy their friendship. It reminded them of how each of them were so different, and yet so perfectly made for each other. Edd even ignored the mess his two friends made in his living room. He promised himself to pick it up after their leaving.

The time flew by too quickly for their tastes, but Ed needed to get home. Being late would invoke Sarah to tattle on her brother and cause Ed even more trouble. Edd was upset to see his two friends leaving his house so early. Ed had to babysit, and Eddy had to go home to finish his extra chores before his mother returned. The hatted boy watched as they walked over to their houses, and kept an eye out for the other children. When they were safely behind their own walls Edd got ready to clean up their mess.

The living room was in ruins, as pillows were flung everywhere, and food crumbs littered the carpet. Edd inhaled in a deep breath and grabbed his apron, gloves, and cleaning supplies from the closet. He threw away the trash, cleaned up the carpet and tables, then washed the dirty dishes. He even dusted the rest of the room and sprayed down the furniture for a fresh cleanliness that only Edd could bring out of objects. He was straightening up the pillows on the couch when the door bell rang.

A bit confused, not expecting any more company, Edd opened the door half expecting to see Eddy or Ed. However when Edd saw Kevin standing there, he had the urge to close and lock the door and run for safety, but his manners got the best of him.

"Why, good day Kevin." Edd said a little nervous. "What can I do for you?" Edd gripped the door tightly, ready to slam it shut at any move towards him. Kevin's brows burrowed over his eyes, and a frown plastered upon his face.

"Hey, Double Dweeb." He said unexpectedly calm. "Listen about my window..."

"I apologize Kevin!" Edd said suddenly. "It was a complete accident, and we never meant to anger you or the other children! I can assure you, if I have too myself, I will pay back the respected dues to you broken window and..."

"Dude, shut up!" Kevin said waving his hands in front of the kid. Edd silenced himself, and stood a little embarrassed. "Man, I think you busted my ear drum." He said wiggling his pinky finger inside his ear.

"Thats impossible Kevin. An ear drum cannot simply burst..." Edd looked up at Kevin's glare, and decided to stay silent.

"Anyway, I'm going to hold you to that apology." Kevin said after an awkward moment of silence. "My dad is making me fix my window, and since its you and the other Dorks' fault, I'm going to make you fix." He said sternly.

Edd stood there for a moment. His mind raced to think of a thousand ways to refuse calmly, then a depressing thought crawled into his mind. It was his machine that broke the window. It was only fair to make him fix the problem, even if it was indirectly his fault.

"That is only fair." He said quietly to himself.

"Thats right, it is." Kevin said smirking. "Then I'll see you at my house, 6:00 a.m sharp. Also don't be late. I want it done before anyone can see us together."

"Al..alright." Edd said. "I'll inform Ed and Eddy about tomorrow."

"No!" Kevin suddenly hissed. "I don't want Eddy or Ed anywhere near my house. They'll just mess it up even more. I'm having you come over, because you're the only one that won't make a huge mess. I'm not happy about it either. So the faster this gets done, the faster you can go back to being a Dweeb." Kevin then turned and walked down out of Edd's yard.

Edd was generally upset. Going over to Kevin's by himself was the last thing he wanted to do. He understood what Kevin meant, but it still made him extremely uncomfortable. Edd, realizing he was still standing in his doorway, turned and ran to his telephone. He phoned up Eddy and told him what had occurred just a few minutes ago.

"Just tell him knock off." Eddy said, a faint sound of a vacuum could be heard.

"Eddy, it is our fault for Kevin's situation. I cannot simply say no, when I am responsible for all our actions." Edd said a little annoyed. Eddy ignoring the situation was truly frustrating.

"Fine then, Mr. Nice Guy. Just get over there, get it done, and we'll meet up at lunch." Edd mumbled something off the phone to his vacuum. "Besides, if you can make a Pitcher Machine from scrap metal, then whats a window Sock-head?" Edd lightly smiled. He was right after all. A window was child's play for Edd. As long as Kevin had a new window ready tomorrow it would only take about half an hour to get it replaced back in its frame.

"Your right, Eddy."

"Of course I am." Eddy said proudly. Edd could sense the smirk from over the phone. "I have to go Double D. This vacuum is killing me."

"All right, Eddy. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

"Yeah." Was all he said before the call cut.

Edd, feeling a bit better, climbed the stairs to his room. He had a little time before he would retire for the night. So he spent his time going over his ant farm, and making sure Jim the Cactus was doing well. A couple of chapters into his Psychology book, and Edd was ready to retire to bed. He was sure Eddy would tell Ed about his predicament tomorrow, and both would be waiting for him at lunch for an afternoon planning for another scam. He smiled at the thought, and drifted off to sleep.

...

Edd awoke an hour earlier, dreading being late to Kevin's house, and got ready for the day. Checking the temperature outside, he decided to wear his red tank top, and regular shorts. He quickly through on his hat, and had a speedy breakfast. Checking the clock, that read 5:40 a.m Edd decided to head through his garage, and headed out the side door.

Kevin's house was right across from his, and it took merely seconds when he was rapping the door with his knuckles. Kevin answered with an expressionless face, and allowed the lanky boy into his house.

"Good morning Kevin." Edd said with a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Kevin replied.

Edd had only been in here rarely. Every other time was at a point when he was not supposed too. Kevin led him straight into his room, where some tools and a brand new window waited for him.

"_Good, he has some tools ready for me._" Edd thought to himself.

"There it all is. Just hurry and fix it. I don't want this to take all day."

"Of course Kevin. I think we both can agree on that particular statement." Edd said kneeling and looking over the supplies.

"Just don't break anything." Kevin said sitting in a beanbag chair and turning on his large rectangular radio. The last thing he wanted to listen to Double Dweeb's ramblings.

Edd noted down some tools he needed, and placed the useless ones to the side. He then took a measuring tape into his hands and noted down the window and windows frames measurements down. Kevin was listening to some unknown music to Edd, but he sat there with his eyes closed, and thumped his foot up and down.

"_Good. I can work in silence this way_." Edd thought feeling a little more at ease. He just wanted to get this done and over. Kevin paying him no mind was the best thing for him at the moment.

Edd continued to make sure the window would fit properly. When he was 100% sure, he picked up a screw driver to work down the sash of the frame. Luckily Kevin had a drop down window, and only the bottom half of the glass had shattered. Edd has the same window, and with years of Eddy and Edd breaking his, he was more than capable of fixing Kevin's.

Kevin opened his eyes, when the song ended, and looked over at Edd. The lanky boy was concentrating on his work. He seemed to know what he was doing, and the look of concentration promised Kevin a quick job. As long as the Dork continued to work this hard, he would be outside again in no time. He sighed with a smile, and leaned further back into his chair.

Kevin continued to keep an eye on Edd. Even though he knew the kid was good at building and fixing certain things, he still did not trust him. Anyone who could be friends with that idiot Eddy, had to have something wrong with them. He watched as the kid switched from tool to tool and lowered the frame of his window. He blew the dust away from the frame and frowned at the untidiness of the wood. When Edd lowered down to pick up the screwdriver again, his hat caught on the frame and nearly yanked it off the kids head.

Edd's arms were almost the speed of light when his hands grabbed into the cloth and held it in place. Thinking back on it, he did the same thing when Kevin yanked him up two days ago. Edd unhooked the cloth from the frame, and gave a relieved laugh to himself. Ignoring the incident, the boy continued his work. Kevin pondered over that stupid hat of his. There was obviously something he did not want other people to see, but the thoughts faded as his favorite song stared to play.

When Edd finished preparing the frame he called over to Kevin.

"Um..Excuse me Kevin, but could you perhaps give me a hand with the window." Kevin stood up, and walked over to Edd.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he easily picked up the window to the frame. He helped Edd pop the window into place, and Edd took the rest from there. Kevin stepped back, and smiled at the almost fastened window. Edd smiled almost immediately afterwards, from the joy of almost being finished. When Edd was fully finished he turned to Kevin with his gap-toothed smile.

"I'm done Kevin." Kevin could not help but smile too and knocked on the new glass. "It opens and shuts perfectly." Kevin looked at the taller boy, and saw his cyan eyes glimmer within the morning light. He thought about how well those colors matched him.

"Well, then your good to go." He said motioning Edd towards the door with a smirk on his face. Edd, almost ready to run out of the house, stood there and smiled nervously.

"Do need any help with your tools? I will gladly assist you if you need my help." Edd said, again half heartedly. He really wanted to leave, but it was only polite to offer any other help. Kevin glanced over at the toolbox, and shook his head.

"I think I can handle a toolbox, Double Dweeb." He scoffed.

"Oh...yes of course." Edd said in embarrassment. "Then I suppose I'll take my leave." Edd started to walk down towards the front door, a little too fast.

"Hey, Dork!" Kevin yelled.

"Yes, Kevin?" Edd reluctantly turned. "Don't you and the other Eds' ever break my window again." He threatened. Edd could only nod before rushing down the stairs and speed walking to his house. He needed a shower, before meeting up with Ed and Eddy.

Kevin watched as the kid scrambled back to his house. The Eds' were so weird. Edd was the only _almost _normal one, but then again he is too intelligent to really fit in with anybody. Kevin doubted that anyone possibly could handle the kids ramblings other than Eddy and Ed. All he cared about was his newly fixed window. Kevin barley waited to head downstairs to meet up with Nazz and Rolf. He ran into his garage t grab his bike and basketball, and headed out.

...

After Edd's shower, he quickly redressed and headed over to Eddy's house. When Eddy answered the door, and having Ed clamp the boy into a tight hug, made his day all the better. Eddy had decided they would go to the park, and hang out under the tree. They could brain storm up some more scams.

After a quick, meat sandwich, lunch the boys headed out. They came up to the tree, and seated together in a circle under the shade. Eddy was throwing out scams left and right, and Ed was occupying his time dangling from the short tree. Edd was scribbling down the ideas on his pad of paper. He made some adjustments and went over which they could accomplish.

Sarah and Jimmy showed up at the park, and sat in the sand box together. Sarah glared over at Eddy, but thankfully the tensions had died down by now. They all ignored each others presence and continued about their own business.

"So what do you think Double D.?" Eddy said his smile wide.

"I'm not sure Eddy. It depends on what I can get from the Junk Yard, and if I have the tools. Remember, I got grounded from my fathers tools for a month." Edd said, looking over the idea carefully.

"You can borrow my dad's tools, Sock-head." Eddy reassured. "Lumpy here can get everything you need." Ed laughed the foolish laugh and agreed.

"Well, then I have no doubt..."

Edd was suddenly face first into the ground, as Jimmy landed on top of his head. Edd got a large mouth full of dirt and grass, and flung the small boy off from him. Jimmy landed on the ground, and Edd stood up furious. Only the taste of germs and dirt within his mouth kept his anger at bay for the moment.

"There is dirt in my mouth!" He yelled scrapping his hand over his tongue, trying to rid the awful taste. "There are unnecessary germs crawling within my mouth where they do not belong!" He practically screamed. Eddy was rapidly on the scene.

"What the heck Jimmy?" He yelled picking the feeble boy from the ground and shook him in the air.

"I didn't mean too Eddy!" Jimmy yelled. "It was an accident honestly!" Tears swelling in the young boy's eyes. "Sarah!"

"Eddy let go of Jimmy!" Sarah yelled, taking ahold o Jimmy and trying to pry him from Eddy's hands. Eddy held on tightly and had a human tug of war with Sarah.

"The twerp needs to apologize to Double D.!" Eddy screamed, face tainted with red.

"It was an accident, Eddy!" Sarah screamed with the same tint of red. Edd could not believe this was happening again.

"Eddy stop!" Ed pleaded. "Sarah is angry!"

"I don't care Ed!" Eddy said kicking Sarah off of Jimmy. She fell backwards with a loud thud.

"What the heck Eddy?" A female voice suddenly said from to the side of the three Eds'. Edd was still spitting out small particles of dirt when he looked over to see Nazz with Kevin and Rolf. "Why are picking on Jimmy and younger than you are, geez." She said with attitude.

"Hey, their the ones who started it!" Eddy said loudly. He would never yell at Nazz, but he was not going to take this torture again. Edd stood by and listened as Eddy tried to explain the situation again, and then Edd felt an odd movement on the back of his tongue. He flicked out his tongue and felt a true urge of horror as a large pink worm crawled it as back up to Edd's teeth.

The fighting immediately ceased as the loudest scream came from Edd. He spit out the bug and contorted his face in disgust. The amount of germs that have invaded his being was too much for Edd to handle. As such, an unfamiliar fury over came him, and he turned with burrowed brows at Jimmy.

"You! You contaminated my mouth with your adolescent clumsiness!" Everyone shocked at the sudden fury from the lanky boy shut them up. " Do you have any idea the germs that rest in the dirt alone, much less a filthy earth worm?" Jimmy started to cower behind Sarah who stood shocked at Edd. "Apologize right this instant!"

"Double D. I didn't mean..."

"Apologize!" Edd screeched.

"I'm sorry, Double D.!" Jimmy said, shutting his eyes away from the yelling Ed Boy. Edd, barley taking in the apology bite his lower lip, and stomped away from the crowd. Now he had to return home and decontaminate his mouth. Only when Edd's health was jeopardized or the most ignorant of actions were taking place, does Edd ever feel this much fury. His day ruined now, because of Jimmy's wobbly legs.

Eddy and Ed watched in shock as their friend stomped away in a huge ball of anger.

"Double D's dark side Eddy." Ed mumbled to Eddy, watching Edd walk away out of sight.

"Yeah." Was all Eddy could manage to say.

Eddy looked around him, finally snapping out of it, and realized this was a perfect opportunity to sneak away from the situation. So he grabbed Ed by the sleeve and tiptoed away with ease. When everyone turned their attention towards both Ed Boys' they were already gone.

"Hey, there gone!" Sarah said shocked. Jimmy was still clutching her hips like a crab, crying slightly. "Oh, when I get my hands on Eddy!"

" Eddy? Was it not Double D. EdBoy who yelled at cowering Jimmy?" Rolf asked confused.

"I've never seen Double D. so upset." Nazz said reminded by Rolf's sentence.

"Yes, the talkative EdBoy had the fury of seven Nanna's combined." Rolf agreed.

"Who cares?" Kevin chimed in. Honestly it was not the first time the children has seen Edd so upset, but the outbursts are so rare that they forget that Edd was capable of such anger. He was usually so kind and happy, that it brought them to shocking realization that even Edd can became extremely upset with the right provoking. "Nazz, Rolf. Lets go play some ball before the sun comes down." The two friends, agreeing, forgot about the incident and walked away with Kevin to go and play ball. Sarah was left to nurse Jimmy.

...

Edd was swishing mouth wash back and forth into his mouth. The burning sensation only meant that the germs, the worm left in his mouth, were being killed slowly. He spit out the liquid and washed the remaining mouth wash out with water. When he felt clean again, he walked out of his room, only to see Eddy and Ed sitting there on his bed. Surprised he did not hear them come in, he sat at his desk chair and faced them.

"Way to go Double D.! You got us out of another mess, spot free." Eddy said happily. Edd was still a little frustrated, but smiled at him.

"Well, it was not my intention." Edd said, frowning back on the horrid situation. "I suppose it was inevitable. Jimmy's crooked balance suits him." Eddy laughed and slapped his leg.

"Anyway, that outburst of yours left Jimmy crying back to Sarah!" Eddy said laughing.

"He was crying?" Edd said in guilt. "It was not my intention to make Jimmy cry." Eddy sensing a perfect opportunity to fool around with Edd continued his shame story.

"Oh Yeah Shakespeare! He was flooding the entire playground. He was shouting, "Why is Double D. so mean!" as he crawled into a ball on the ground." Edd's face dropped in guilt, and Eddy could hardly contain his laughter. "Isn't that right Lumpy?"

"Whatever you say Eddy!" Ed said petting Jim the Cactus.

"Oh, dear." Edd said getting red. "How could I upset Jimmy like that? I should have never lashed out at him." Edd said burying his face under his hat.

Eddy bellowed on in laughter, and Ed laughed with him.

"This is not a laughing matter Eddy!" Edd yelled. "I have to go apologize to Jimmy." Ed stood up and walked towards his door.

"Wait Romeo!"" He said through contained giggles. "The deed has already been done. No taking it back now" Edd slapped Eddy's hand away.

"Eddy I cannot live with this on my conscious. I must go and apologize." Edd said running down his stairs. "Just stay there." Edd stopped for a few seconds. "Do not ruin my room!" H warned, then ran out of the house.

Eddy was still laughing hysterically.

"What so funny Eddy?" Ed asked, with Jim stuck to his face. Red welts forming where the needles stick into the flesh.

"Oh, Ed you lovable Oaf." Eddy said, yanking the cactus free from Ed. "Let's go get something to eat in Doubles D's kitchen." Eddy pushed Ed downstairs.

"Let's make Omelets, Eddy!" Ed yelled. "Let's go to Rolf's to get an egg."

"No way Lumpy. You just want to mess with Rolf's stupid chickens."

"Oh, come on Eddy! I love chickens!" Eddy, ignoring Ed, shoved him into the clean kitchen.

"_Not for long though._" Eddy thought


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three. By now I suspect that your rather interested into the story, and I am entirely joyful of that. Multiple situation happen in this chapter, so I do hope you enjoy it.

~Disclaimer on Copyright~

Sincerely, Code.

* * *

Edd rushed back to the playground as quick as his legs would carry him. When he got there all the other kids had gone off somewhere else. In a hurry he ran back o the cal-du-sac. Edd noticed Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf; but there was no Jimmy or Sarah. Frustrated he yanked on his hat, pulling it to his neck.

"Double D.!" Edd turned and saw Nazz running up to him. His heart skipped a beat as the beauty ran towards the him. "Throw back the ball would you?" Edd looked down at his feet, and noticed a basketball rolling towards him.

"Oh, of course" Edd picked up the ball and tossed it back to Nazz.

"Thank dude." She caught it and returned to Kevin and Rolf. Edd, watched her go back, and then snapped back to what he was doing before. He bowed his head in thought, and bit his lower lip. He pondered over the whereabouts of the two youngest children. They could be at Sarah's house, or even Jimmy's. They could have gone anywhere and Edd would have no way of finding them. He sighed in defeat.

"_Perhaps I should return tomorrow_." Edd thought. He turned to walk back towards his house, when his hat tugged down to the eye level of Sarah.

"Heya Double D." She said smiling and blinking butterflies. "Tell me, where is Eddy?"

"Oh, Sarah!" Edd said in joy, then frowned over her question. "I do not feel comfortable telling you that information." He said. Edd was not necessarily protecting Eddy, but the last thing he wanted was Sarah storming through his house and making a mess.

"Oh, come one Double D." She said straining her voice a little more. Edd ignored the question, and asked his own.

"Tell me Sarah. Where may I find Jimmy?" Edd repeated her question nervously.

"Why so you can yell at him again?" Sarah said harshly. "If you tell me where Eddy is, I'll tell you were Jimmy is." She said giggling.

Edd frowned in irritation. He should have seen that coming. He could just find Jimmy own his own, but now Sarah could hide him away. He scraped his teeth across his lip.

"I refuse to tell you where Eddy is." Edd said quickly. His house and room meant more to him than an apology that could be said at any time.

"Alrighty then." Sarah said shoving Edd backwards. "'I'll just beat it out of you!" She said flexing her muscles and stomping towards him.

"Sarah!" Edd yelled, standing. "There is no need behave like barbarians!" He said backing away. " What is the use of knowing where Eddy is?"

Sarah ignored the question and came uncomfortably close to Edd. Edd ran to the side of Sarah, when Eddy shouted in the background.

" Double D.! Where is your rolling pan!" A silence fell over Sarah as she whipped her head around to see Eddy. The children who were playing before stopped now and glanced back towards Eddy. Edd registered the question, then replied.

"What are doing in my kitchen?" Edd yelled.

"Making pancakes of course!" Eddy replied.

"You have no use of a rolling pan to make pancakes!" Edd screamed.

"Oh, then what I am supposed to with all this flour?" Edd let out a frustrated growl.

"Eddy, what are doing too my kitchen?" He whined. "I just cleaned it yesterday!" Edd yelled running back to his house completely ignoring Sarah. Nazz giggled at the scene, and walked over to Sarah.

"Just leave them alone, Sarah." Nazz said patting the younger girl on the back. "Haven't they been through enough today?" Sarah, scoffed and just walked away. Nazz laughed and walked back over to Kevin. Nazz took Sarah's reaction as a way of defeat.

"Man, what is up with those Dorks'?" Kevin said passing the ball over to Nazz.

"Oh, come on Kevin." Nazz said with a smile. "They're not so bad."

"Yeah, whatever you say Nazz."

...

Edd burst through the door, past Eddy, and walked in a flour catastrophe. His entire kitchen was snow-white. Ed, was rolling around of the floor laughing. Everything that was clean, the sparkling stainless steel appliances, his drying dishes, everything was filthy! He smelled the foulest of scents and turned to see a bubbling monstrosity at his oven. It was burning and fading into a hardened black blob.

Edd, nearly slipping over the flour, ran to turn off the oven and throw the ruined meal into the sink to cool off. He whipped around to Eddy and Ed.

"I thought I told you not to make a mess!" Edd yelled.

"You said your room not your..."

"Eddy, stop acting the fool." Edd waved his arm around his kitchen. "It will take all night to clean this before mother and father return home!"

"Then I guess you should get started, huh Sock-head?" Eddy said smiling shyly at Edd. A glare was his only response.

Next thing Eddy knew, him and Ed had been tossed out of the house by Edd.

"Go make a mess in your own kitchen Eddy!" Edd yelled before slamming his door shut. He sighed, and hit his head on the wall.

"_Might as well get started Edd_." He thought to himself. "_A kitchen does not clean itself_."

...

Eddy walked over to his house with Ed by his side. They noticed Kevin and Nazz laughing at them from Kevin's house. Rolf had already left for home.

"I can't believe he kicked us out." Eddy said to Ed, in a lie. Eddy could completely understand why they left, but what was he supposed to do now?

"I want gravy Eddy!" Ed said smacking his stomach as it rumbled.

"Hey Eddy. Ed. Come here for a second." The boys heard Nazz call them. Both their faces went red, and hearts started racing. What cold Nazz want from them. Eddy looked over, and thought about it. Kevin was over there as well. Was Nazz worth listening to him?

Ed had already made up his mind and jogged over to where Nazz was. Eddy let some hot air out, and followed him.

"Wha..What is it Nazz?" Eddy asked nervously. Nazz looked gorgeous as always. Eddy could have sworn her hair glowed a little brighter today.

"Hey, could you give this Double D. for me?" Nazz handed Eddy a broken necklace, made from silver. It was in the shape of a bird.

"Why?" Eddy asked as he looked at the jewelry with a weird face.

"Kevin was telling me how Double D. helped fix his window this morning. So I was wondering if he could fix my necklace. My grandmother gave me that necklace and it broke about a week ago." Eddy smiled at her.

"Yeah sure thing." He smiled slyly. Eddy wanted to keep the necklace and fix it himself. That way Nazz would think something about him, and not Sock-head.

"Thanks Eddy" Nazz said smiling.

"Just don't break it." Kevin warned. Eddy glared at him, and the hatted boy glared back. "Like how you broke my window, and I had to fix it."

"You mean how Double D. fixed it. All you did was relax in the beanbag chair and listen to music." Kevin's face flushed red.

"He was the one who broke it in the first place!"

" And he fixed it! Don't go taking credit for something you didn't do!"

" Do you wanna fight?" Kevin said rolling up his sleeves.

"Come on guys, grow up." Nazz said before Eddy could answer. "I'm going home now, it's getting pretty late. See you later Kevin."

"Oh, wait up Nazz. I'll walk you home." Kevin ran behind Nazz, sticking his tongue out at Eddy, who in turn returned to gesture.

"Are we going back over to Double D's house Eddy?" Ed asked catching up with.

"No way. I'll fix the necklace myself, so Nazz will think I'm a nice kind of guy." Eddy said spinning the necklace on his index finger.

"But Eddy. Do you know how to fix it?" Ed asked, staring at the shining grey chain in the air.

"How hard can it be? Besides why is Double D. the only one who can i stuff?" Eddy grabbed the bird into his palm. "Geez, I hate birds." He whispered.

...

The next day, Edd awoke tired and sore. It took him five hours to clean up his kitchen. He was scrubbing flour off the walls, in what seemed, forever. He winced as his arm muscles tightened and burned as he lifted them up to stretch. He let them fall to his sides. He looked over to his clock.

"It's 5:00 a.m" He said to himself. He pondered the idea of just drifting back to sleep, but the idea only lasted a few seconds. No amount of stiff sleeping would cure his aching muscles. A hot shower, and some controlled exercise should do it. After all, muscles must work themselves through the pain to gain more strength.

Edd rolled out of bed, and forced himself to make his bed. After his morning routine, he grabbed his book of psychology and sat in one of the living room armchairs for a silent read. Edd and Ed would arise from sleep later in the day. Edd was thankful for the stillness within his house that morning. After yesterday, some solitude would clear his mind. So he chose to replace the awful events with the study of the human mind and conscience. Perhaps he could learn the inner working of Eddy or even Ed minds. Edd giggled.

"_That would be interesting_." He thought.

When the morning crept by page by page, Edd placed his book at the end of the table and walked over to the phone. He picked up the phone and dialed in Eddy's number. It was surprising Eddy had not come by early, when he was surly awake by now. The line rang for a few seconds before a very irritated boy answered the other end.

"Yes, hello?" Eddy said.

"Eddy, It is Double D." Edd said, a bit worried at Eddy's visible annoyance.

"Oh, its you Sock-head. Finally clam down?"

"Yes, though I believe my aching muscles would tell otherwise." Edd said with some attitude. "Honestly I was up all night fixing your mess."

"Yeah, that's good." Eddy said, obviously not paying attention. It was clear that something occupied his attention. "Eddy, what are you doing?" Edd asked in curiosity.

"Just trying to fix something. Ed don't touch that!" Eddy screamed into the speaker. Edd yanked the phone away from his ear. A ringing sound had begun to appear within his eardrums. He waited until it faded, to replace the phone back to his head.

"I can help you Eddy. If you need it." Edd implied.

"Not necessary Sock-head. I'm just fixing a necklace...for my...my grandmother." Eddy lied.

"That was such an obvious lie, Ed could have detected it." Edd said with impatience. Eddy was still wrestling with something over the line. Most likely it was Ed.

Yeah...um...well." Then a click was heard on the other line. Eddy had hung up the phone, and left Edd hanging there with an obnoxious beeping sound on Eddy's line. Edd hung up the phone in annoyance, and head for the door.

Edd was no fool when it came to Eddy's personality. A lie meant there was something to hide, and lying to Edd made the kid suspect something. Eddy rarely lied to Edd or Ed, unless it was a prank he pulled. So when he did lie to his two friends, that usually mean that something was up that would affect Edd himself.

Edd left his house, and strode over to Eddy's house. The other children were out and about their own business when Edd hustled by.

"Hold a minute Double D!" Edd stopped only a few feet away from Eddy' house and turned around. Nazz was jogging up to him.

"Yes Nazz." Edd asked. It was lovely to see her, but Edd was more focused on Eddy's secrecy rather than on the young female before him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for fixing my necklace. Just drop it off by my house when your done with. Okay Dude?" She asked slapping Edd on the arm, then walking off.

Edd stood confused. He had never heard about this necklace of Nazz's. He certainly does not have a necklace. He bit his lower lip and peered over towards Nazz. Perhaps she was mistaken? Just then he remembered Eddy's words over the phone.

Edd had more than a few reason to practically punch Eddy's door off, as he rapped his knuckles across the hard wood. Ed was the one who answered, and immediately pulled Double D inside.

"Ssssssh!" He hissed at Edd. "Eddy doesn't want Double D to know that he has Nazz's necklace." Edd stared at his oblivious friend for a few moments. Ed just stared off into space, taking no note of who exactly was standing right in front of him.

"Ed." Edd said calmly clapping his hands together. "I am Double D!" He said pointing to himself. Ed looked down at him, then his face raised in surprise.

"Oh no!" Ed said trying to push Edd back out of Eddy's room. Edd resisted, and managed to slip past his larger friend.

Eddy walked back into his room, with the necklace in his left hand. He carried a hammer and screw driver in his right. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up at a stern-faced Edd. Eddy smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Double D. Funny seeing you here." He said trying to walk past the taller boy. Edd simply moved to the side to block him again. Edd wore the face of a unamused mother.

"Let me guess." Edd started to say. "That is Nazz's necklace. In which she put her trust into you too deliver _that_ necklace to _me_. In which I would repair said necklace for her, then return it to her."

"Wow, you're good Double D." Eddy said in surprise. "How did you know all that?" Eddy looked over at Ed, and glared.

"I jut happened to bump into Nazz on the way over here. Then she said something about a certain necklace that is in your hands Eddy!" Edd yelled while pointing at the silver hanging between Eddy's fingers. All Eddy could to was smile, and curse his fate. "What were thinking taking Nazz's necklace? This is almost worse than when we robbed Sarah of her diary!"

Eddy laughed out of nervousness of being caught. He had not expected Edd to find out about the necklace so soon. Eddy looked towards Ed for hep, but the big oaf was looking around the room. No doubt ignoring Edd's lecture.

"Were you hoping to cash in Nazz's necklace for Jawbreaker money?" It was a horrible thought to Edd.

"I never though about that." Eddy replied. To be fair it was true, but now Eddy was mentally kicking himself. That would have been easier than trying to fix the thing. Edd could read his thought like a book, and grabbed the necklace into his hands.

"I'm returning this to Nazz immediately." He said and head towards the door. Ed stepped in the way and held Edd at bay.

"Don't Double D. Eddy wanted to impress Nazz." Edd's eyes flashed with understanding.

"Just because Eddy wanted an excuse to court Nazz, does not give him an excuse for such actions." Edd told his friend sternly. "Your just as much at fault as well young Mister. You had every opportunity to stop Eddy, and you chose to sit ideally by and watch." Edd said shoving Ed to the side. Ed bowed his head in shame, and walked over to Eddy. Double D was right, Ed had been a rather naughty boy as well.

"Wait!" Eddy said grabbing Edd by the shoulders. "We can still fix it Sock-head. Then I'll just give it to Nazz afterwards."

"Are you listening to yourself, Eddy?" Edd asked stunned. "You expect me to fix a problem and have you take all the credit?" Edd was rather hurt at his friends offer.

"Nazz doesn't even like you anyway Sock-head!" Eddy scoffed grabbing for the necklace. He only managed to cling to part of it, and tried to tug the rest free. "Let go!"

"Never!" Edd yelled clinging into the jewelry tighter. "It does not belong to us!"

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Ed pleaded standing to the side, trying to figure out what to do.

Both boys did not listen and they held a small tug of war. Edd could feel the silver straining against his fingers.

"Eddy please stop it will break!" Edd pleaded.

"Then let go of it!" Eddy screamed.

All of a sudden the two boys felt a strong push of energy towards Eddy's door. The two fell out of the slightly shut door, and hit the warm green grass behind it. The wind, being knocked from their lungs, caused both boys too cough violently. A heavy weight pushed down on them, making both sink into the soft morning dirt.

Ed, in a spontaneous action, had tackled both boys to the ground. He removed himself from on top of them and help lift them up. Still slightly coughing, Eddy stood and grabbed the collar of Ed's jacket.

"What is your problem Ed!" He asked shaking him violently. "You could have killed us!"

Edd bent over to rub his sore body. He was in much more pain than the others due to his chore yesterday. He breathed in some hot air, and exhaled in pain.

When he was able to stand straight again, he looked down at his feet. His breath had ceased and small tears formed in the corner of his eyes and guilt and agony struck his heart. Nazz's necklace was at his feet, split in two. The small bird symbol had flown away from his naked eye; it was gone.

Ed looked over to Edd, ignoring Eddy's screeching voice, and pointed out to Eddy that he had stopped moving. Removing Eddy from his clothes, Ed walked over to Edd and looked down to where Edd's eyes peered.

"Oh No!" Ed yelled registering the broken pieces of jewelry.

Edd drawn in by the scream, felt the same ping of terror as he too saw the necklace. All three Ed Boys' stood in silence, as they let what they have done sink in. As they stood there, they did not notice Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy and Johnny waltz over. Curious as too what kept their attention to the ground.

When Edd recognized the feet of the other children it was already too late to abstract Nazz's attention. Her left hand flung up to her mouth as her trembling fingers bent down to wrap what was left of the silver chain into her right palm.

"Is...is this my necklace?" She asked in a trembling voice. Edd walked over to her.

"Nazz I apologize." He started.

"No, don't!" She screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just...just leave me alone!" She dropped double backed towards her house, and slammed her way through the door.

Edd was found speechless. There was nothing to say to comfort her, and nothing he could say to fix it. He held his head in shame. Eddy's mind was racing for any excuses, but none came to him.

"Wow. Way to go Dorks." Kevin said in disgust. He turned away to go comfort Nazz.

"Ed you are so in trouble when mom gets home!" Sarah threatened, and then took Jimmy away from them. Jimmy turned and shook his head at them before they made their way to Nazz's home. Ed, although he worried over Sarah's words, the feeling of guilt was too strong for him to care at that exact moment.

"Geez louise you guys!" Johnny said. "You didn't have to go make her cry like that." Johnny leaned his over and pretended to listen to Plank. "Plank says you guys are jerks!" He started to walk away. "I know Plank. Know wonder they are such outcasts." Johnny said, thinking he was out of earshot.

He was not, and it made Edd sick to his stomach. Tears were finally running down his face silently. How could he hurt Nazz in such a way? She was such an innocent girl, just looking for help; and even the Eds' managed to mess that up.

"Way to go Double D.!" Eddy suddenly yelled. "If you would have let go, this wouldn't have happened!"

"How dare you place the blame on me!" Edd replied furiously. "If you would have just given me the necklace from the beginning this entire situation would not have happened!" Eddy burrowed his brows and stood ground against Edd.

"You think so, huh?" He hissed,

"Yes, I do! It is always your fault for our predicaments! Your obsessive need to scam everyone, your selfishness, and over all fighting to fit in has always back fired on all of us!" Edd screamed over the top of Eddy's head.

"Say's the guy who helps with _my_ scams!_ Your_ the one who builds them!"

"I do it because you're my friend!" Edd argued. "I have always wished you would grow out of such childish behavior, but every time I turn around your stabbing me in the back!" Eddy felt a tinge a pain at his heart, but his anger won the best of him.

"I'm sorry that not everyone is as brainy as you, Einstein!"

"Your not even aware of who Einstein is!"

"PLEASE STOP!" Ed screamed at his friends. "Were falling apart you guys! Ed wants us happy again!"

"Shut it Ed!" Both boys said together.

"If you feel that way Double D.; then why are you still here?" Eddy screeched.

Edd, taken aback, had his heart torn, and it continued ripping itself apart. How could Eddy say such a thing? Does he not know the friendship between each other. Arguing was one thing, but to have such a question be asked that could ultimately ruin their friendship?

"I'm not aware of why, Eddy. You tell me when you figure out what our friendship really means to you!" Edd said stomping off towards his house. Ed tried to grab Edd's sleeve, but the boys slapped him away. "Do no touch me Edd."

Ed was in tears as he watched Edd walk back home. He turned to Eddy for an answer, but only found Eddy slumping back towards his own home. Ed was left there alone. Both his friends were fighting, and there was nothing he could do. So he too returned home.

...

Nazz could hear to yelling and arguing between Eddy from her house, but the walls blocked any comprehensible words from coming through. She was drying her tears, as Kevin was fetching her a beverage. That necklace was given to her by her deceased grandmother, the only thing she had left of her. She sucked in some breathe and exhaled. Crying was rare on her part. She thought it was too weak and childish to cry like she was.

When she felt like she was ready to leave her room, she gathered her strength and walked downstairs. Sarah and Jimmy were on the couch waiting for her. Kevin just came from the kitchen with some apple juice for her. She grabbed it with a smile.

"Thank Dude."

"Nazz I am so sorry for what my stupid brother and his friends did." Sarah said in place of Ed. "I can go beat them to a pulp if you want me too." Nazz smiled a bit.

"No, its fine Sarah. I was just really upset before; but I'm fine now." She said waving her hand.

"It's not fine Nazz. The Dorks' really screwed up this time!" Kevin said outraged. "Let us go teach them a lesson. I'll make sure neither Eddy or even Double Dweeb mess with you again." Kevin pounded both his fists together.

"I said it's fine you guys. Beating up on them won't do anything. You've been trying that for years now anyway." Nazz sat on her couch an sipped the apple juice.

She was so confused to what could have possibly happened. She could not imagine the Ed Boys' breaking her necklace on purpose. Only Edd tried to apologize, but she yelled at him instead; and now she can hear them bickering outside.

"_These past few days have been awful for them I imagine._" She thought to herself. Nazz never hated the Eds' and always tried to include them, but they just did not fit in right. Something always happens that causes a ruckus among everyone else. The Eds' were just better off together and alone, then with her and everybody else. She felt awful admitting that to herself, but what else was she to do?

"I guess we all have our bad days" She mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, ladies and gentlemen. Most likely ladies though, but men are more than welcome.

I realize the other chapter had a fair amount of dialogue, but when it comes down to children, and especially EEnE, it's a little hard not to write the amount of dialogue that children would have with each other. The situation in the last chapter required a lot conversations and reaction from the other children. This chapter is more toned down. So please enjoy.

~Disclaimer on Copyright~

Sincerely, Code.

* * *

Eddy slammed his face into his bed, and laid there. He did not move from that position for several minutes. He regretted everything he said to Edd. His anger got the best of him. How ignorant could he be? The boys pained look when Eddy asked him that question put Eddy into a deep depression. Eddy just needed solitude. He's incapable of thinking up a solution as fast as the hatted boy.

"Just think Eddy." He said to himself, but nothing came. He picked up his pillow and tossed it across his room in frustration. It refused to leave it like this between them, but Eddy was never good with words. Eddy knew he could be selfish and greedy, and cause tons of trouble for Edd and Ed both; but that was just the way he was. Ed and Edd were the only two people who could deal with those sides of him, and there he went tossing them out the window again.

"What is wrong with me?" Eddy rubbed his hands over his face.

Not only did Eddy hurt Edd, but he also hurt Nazz. He knew that Edd shared the same amount of guilt over destroying her necklace. Seeing her cry and run off like that. Hearing her turn away Edd's apology. Eddy pounded his face into the pillows.

"Think Eddy. What would Double D. do?" Eddy pondered that question. "Well for one he would apologize. Then try to fix the mess he made." Eddy knew all that.

Edd was far more sensitive than he was, always apologizing and helping out the needy. As Eddy was a bit more harshly built, and tended to ignore those who needed help. He saw life in a "every man for himself" kind of way. A lonely life really.

All the same, Eddy decided to take Edd's way in doing things. He would go and apologize to him foremost, then explain to Nazz what happened. The boy lifted himself up and mentally prepared himself. This was going to take guts, and that's vital for Eddy at the moment. When Eddy opened his door to leave, he stopped surprised to find a teary eyed Edd waiting or him.

"Eddy" The boy whimpered as he stood there. His eyes puffed up and red. He lips were slightly bleeding from the instinctive habit of biting them. He held his shirt into the palms of his hands, and appeared wary.

"Double D." Edd whimpered back. Taking in this friends state. If Eddy was more sensitive he would look like that as well.

"I swear to you, everything that I said is not true! I should have not blamed you for everything that happens to us. It's all our faults, not just one man's." Edd wiped away some tears. "I came here to apologize. Fighting will not do us any good, and I feel horrible about what I said." Eddy wanted to smile, but it was not in him, So instead he used his words.

"Shut up Sock-head." Eddy said almost teary eyed himself. "I didn't mean anything I said either. I would be pretty lost without you and Ed. Its my fault, I shouldn't have kept the necklace." Edd started to really cry, and walked closer to Eddy.

"Just forget about Eddy!" Ed said grabbing Eddy into a hug. He could smell the mix of old library books and salty tears on the boy. Regardless though, Eddy felt genuinely happy that Edd was just as upset over what happened as he as.

"You guys'!" A voice said in the distance. Ed ran up to his friends in his own sullen state. He saw them together from his house and immediately traveled over.

"Ed!" They both said as Ed clasped them into a deathly hug. All three friends smiled and relaxed into Ed's bear hug. "Were a family again!"

"Yes, Ed." Edd said brushing his clothes down after Ed released him. "We all let the awkward and intense atmosphere fuel our anger and guilt. We should have never disputed the way we did at each other. Especially you Ed. You were only trying to help, and I pushed you away. Can you ever forgive me Ed?"

"Its all oakey-doakey Double D.!" Ed said happily. All signs of sullen attitudes gone away with the reunion.

Edd smiled, glad to have been able to apologize to his best friends. He knew better than to think Eddy was ever serious, and knew Eddy could accept his own defeats and mistakes. Even if it was not as quickly as Edd wished.

The boys gathered around Eddy's door, and just soaked in the relaxing atmosphere of a fixed friendship and strength that a such a friendship can bring. The oncoming evening wind blew into Edd's face, and he felt the warm tears in his eyes cool. His running nose was drying as his bleeding lips healed in the basking sun.

This moment was a time where Edd wished he could freeze and frame it forever for memory sakes. A moment that rarely occurred, but always left Edd with an eased mind and soul.

The reunion, being cut short, ended as Edd brought up a vital issue. Something that chose to ignore up to this point.

"Eddy, its wonderful that we have all forgiven each other today, but what about Nazz?" Edd mentioned. "I do not wish for her to think so illy of us over such a mistake."

Eddy listened and sat in thought for moment. He agreed with Edd, but what could they do? The ornament was missing, and Nazz ran off with part of the chain. Eddy had no way of fixing it in his house. So he listened to Edd, hoping to the lord he had an idea.

"Let's just fix it Double D." Edd imputed. Double stared over at Ed, and pondered the thought. Just fix it? What could they use to fix it? Then and idea popped into Edd's head. He slapped his hand to his forehead, and laughed. His answer lays within his intellect and mechanical abilities.

"We could do that Ed!"Edd agreed.

"How? The bird is missing right?" Eddy asked confused. The bird was the most important part after all. Her grandmother had given her that necklace. If they just replaced it with another ornament, she would be furious.

"Why, Eddy! With a little math of course!" Edd said walking into Eddy's house and shifting through his drawers for a piece of paper and pencil. When he found what he was looking for he returned outside, and started to look over the door carefully, then the spot where their heavy bodies were still indented into the grass. Eddy and Ed watched as Edd measured the length of the door with his arms, and scribbled down some calculations. When he finished the boy shouted "Eureka!"

They both watched, a bit confused and intrigued, by what the lanky boy was doing. It appeared that Edd was recreating the events, and what the constant scribbling on the paper was beyond them. It started nagging at Eddy, until he could not handle it any longer.

"So?" Eddy asked impatiently. Edd simply smiled and began to show them the steps.

"Since we were standing here, fighting for the necklace, when Ed tackled us to the ground we landed precisely here" Edd scratched an "X" into the indention. "I calculated the amount of force it would take to shove us here, and then the force that would carry the broken bird way from our sight." Edd quickly checked his paper then continued. "When we fell, our hands, being violently pulled the opposite ways, broke the silver chain. At that point, with the force of Ed falling upon us, the bird symbol would have ended up...right...here!" Edd said exultingly.

Ed and Eddy both look down to see the silver bird, shining in the sunlight beneath their feet. It was flung almost to the road, to the left of Eddies house; near Kevin's house. The only part of it visible, was the wing sticking up from within the ground. The poor bird had been stepped on.

"Double D you're a genius!" Eddy said scooping up the bird symbol.

"Not a genius Eddy. I just pay attention in our math classes." Ed said smiling down at the jewelry. "Now all we have to do is replace the silver chain."  
"Where are we supposed to get a silver chain?" Eddy asked. "I don't have any, do you Ed?"

"Only in my dreams Eddy." Eddy stared at Ed unamused. Sometimes Ed's vacant head got on his nerves. Especially at times like this.

"Do not worry, Eddy. My mother has multiple spare jewelry chains. Let us head over to my house, and I will have Nazz's necklace fixed by evening." Edd said taking the silver bird from Eddy and striding over to his house.

"Your killing it today Double D!" Eddy yelled turning away from Ed. Taking Ed by the arm he forced the big empty-headed boy to follow him and Edd.

...

An hour and half later Edd was holding up the completed project. Taking a brand new silver chain from his mothers cup roll, and fixing together the bird with some pliers and a silver clasp, the necklace appeared good as new. Eddy took the jewelry and ran it through his fingers. He tested the clasps and tugged on the chain too feel its strength.

"This is some high-grade stuff Double D." Eddy said examining the silver as it glowed with every passing of the light. "Is this real silver?"

"My Mother used to make jewelry. She became overwhelmingly bored with the hobby and stored away all of her supplies in the basement. She was very serious about the ordeal. She would go out and collect very expensive silver and gold chains and ornaments." Edd explained, holding out his hand for the necklace. Eddy returned it and watched the lanky boy place the jewelry perfectly into a square black case. "I doubt she will notice a strand of it missing from the roll. Considering she has not laid eyes on it in years."

"So it is real silver?" Eddy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Eddy. It is real." Edd eyed him suspiciously. "I hope you are not pondering robbing my mother of her jewelry"

"Never crossed my mind Sock-head." Eddy smirked.

"Double D, why did you but the necklace in a box?" Ed asked twisting his head to the side. "Oh! Is it a magic box that will transport the necklace to Nazz through different dimensions?" Ed moved his right hand through the air, pretending it was a some sort of ship. Edd giggled at the thought.

"No, I am afraid not Ed. This is just a jewelry box. It keeps the contents inside safe and clean."

"Oh." Ed said bowing his head in disappointment. Edd continued to laugh.

It was no difficult task to put together the necklace. The idea Ed gave was such a simple solution to their problem So much so that Edd became disappointed himself for not thinking about it first. It was Ed, of all people, who had thought it up, and Edd took some pride in that; whether Ed fully understood what he was saying.

All that was left was to return the gift to Nazz. The sun would be setting outside, and they would have little time before night fall. Edd made sure the box was safe in his pockets. The last thing they needed was for the box to lose its way on the road.

"So, let's go and give it to Nazz already!" Eddy said impatiently to Edd. Also noticing the dwindling time. "We don't have all day. It's already 7:30."

Edd nodded and the boys ran outside and down to Nazz's. Edd watched as the sun slowly hid behind the horizon. The clouds illuminated the border of the horizon with the bright glowing of red, orange, and purple. Even a small crease of emerald-green shimmered from the trees behind the cal-du-sac. It reminded Edd of Kevin's eyes. The unwanted fear of those eyes glaring down upon Edd. The boy shivered then snapped back to his reality.

When they were nearly a meter from the door, Eddy and Ed stopped in their tracks. Edd turned to see them digging their feet into the soft dirt.

"What is it?" Edd asked confused.

"You go on Double D. I'm too nervous to talk to Nazz after what happened. Besides, you're the one who fixed it." Eddy said his face growing red.

"You cannot expect me to speak to Nazz alone can you?" Ed whined. Eddy looked up at the boy, then smiled sheepishly.

"Yep." Eddy snapped his fingers together. Ed had walked up to Edd, pushed him to the door, and knocked extremely hard on it. He then backed away next to Eddy, face just as red as the other boys. "You'll do fine Sock-head!" Eddy said smiling, but his eyes held worry.

Edd could hear feet shuffling inside, and listened as multiple voices had gone silent. Edd heard Sarah whispering, and Kevin mumbling. The boy gulped, and shook from his nervousness. He had forgotten that the other children were here attending to Nazz's needs.

"_Stay strong Edd. After all you approaching with good news, not grim._" Edd thought to himself.

Edd's heart felt like it was gong to burst when he saw the door being pulled open. Nazz, a little red-eyed, stood in front of him. He saw that her anger had come to a cease. He felt better with that fact. Her eyes drooped to the ground, making no eye contact with the boy.

"What is it Double D?" Nazz asked a little wary. Edd just stood there for a good second, and finally spoke; sick of the awkward silence between them.

"Go...Good evening Nazz." Edd began, but he stopped with the door flying fully open by Sarah.

"Go away Double D. Haven't you Eds' caused enough trouble today?" She spat at Edd. The boy looked away in shame as Sarah's eyes burnt holes in him.

"Sarah's right. You made Nazz cry. No one wants you here." Jimmy agreed folding his small arms to his chest.

"Shut it guys' let him speak." Nazz said a little annoyed. Kevin had walked up behind everyone and stood there stoned-faced. Edd could see his emerald eye glistening under the lights. However, the same could be said that Kevin was staring at Edd's cyan eyes. It annoyed him how quickly they could fade from green to blue. Like the ocean water during the brightest of summers days.

The children had fallen silent and waited for Edd to speak. He inhaled and then spoke.

"Nazz, on behalf of myself, Ed, and Eddy, we wanted to sincerely apologize for what happened to your heirloom. So we took responsibility and managed to come up with this for you." Edd dug into his pockets and pulled out the small jewelry box. He opened the lid and purposely flicked the necklace towards her porch light.

With shaking hands he placed Nazz's hand to it. She took it into her palms, and gasped when she saw the sparkling silver flashing through her eyes. The necklace lay complete renewed before her. She took it out of the box and slowly twirled it into the air. Her heart raced with joy as she felt the smooth metal running under fingers.

"After all, you did ask me to fix it for." Edd said with is gaped-toothed smile.

Nazz, overjoyed, suddenly pulled Edd into a tight hug. She laughed, and then kissed Edd on the cheek. Edd placed his hand over his cheek and blushed slightly. He was just purely happy to see Nazz smiling again, and smiling is exactly what she was doing.

"Fixed? Dude its like brand new. It's almost like you bought this. Is this real silver?" She said taking another look at the glistening chain. Edd nodded, resisting to explain what he had previously told to Eddy.

It was obvious the chain and ornament had been throughly cleaned and polished. There was no speck of dirt too found, no blemish, no bend or tear. Her grinned widened as she looked at it. She knew that the Eds' were not all that bad. To go through the trouble. They could have just brought her the ornament, but instead chose to gift her with a silver chain that glistened brighter than anything she has ever seen. It was like a star in her eyes.

"Edd." She said shyly. Her eyes tearing up again, but for a better reason. Edd blushed as she mumbled his real name. He had never heard anyone else in the cal-du-sac say his real name before. "I..I am glad you like it." Edd mumbled. His face was as hot as an oven.

"I love it." Nazz reassured him. Nazz turned around to show Sarah and Jimmy her gift. They also reacted with as much interest and love. They were mumbling amongst each other, and giggling like school girls.

Edd looked back at Ed and Eddy, who had taken refuge in a near by bush. He held his thump up to reassure them. They wiggled the bush in reply. Edd, relieved, could not resist laughing to himself.

...

Kevin took a glance at Nazz's necklace when she turned to feature it. It _was_ a remarkable job the Dweeb had done, he could admit. He stared at Nazz who was giggling and grinning about her new present. If she was happy, then he could be too. He then continued on to stare at the Dork, who turned away from them. Kevin leaned over and saw he was "thumbing up" a bush at the end of the drive way. It took a millisecond to figure out that the other two Eds' were hiding there.

"_Really_?" Kevin thought.

"Kevin isn't it pretty!" Nazz said shoving the jewelry into his eyes.

"Yeah, its nice." He said monotonic. Nazz did not take notice and turned back towards Edd. Kevin was happy for Nazz, but jewelry did not interest him.

Nazz finally placed the necklace into its case and turned back towards Edd. He has turned over by then, and just stood there, crimson-faced and nervous. Even after all the smiling and cheering for Nazz, Edd still felt out-of-place there. It made since after all.

"Double D." She said smoothly. "If you want, you can come in for a drink or something."

"Yeah, Double D.!" Sarah and Jimmy agreed.

Kevin noted how quickly Sarah could change her mind during certain situations. Barley ten minutes ago she was ready to attack the lanky boy, but now its like she regained that weird childish crush on him. Edd had the face of someone lost. He was scrambling to come up with an excuse, and it showed. They were coaxing Edd to agree, but he refused to move.

"The...there is no need for you to feel like you need to invite me in. So I regrettably refuse." He said a little red. Edd grabbed a hold of his hat and pulled it slightly down to cover his eyelids. He was shy, Kevin knew that, but it was amusing to watch him squirm under the pressure of females, and, well, Jimmy. Edd started to bite his lower lips, and look away.

"Oh, come on Double D." Nazz said. "It will only be for a bit."

"I'm fine, but thank you. I believe that Eddy needed me for something at his house." Edd said. Kevin scoffed at the obvious lie, but no one took notice.

"Oh, well all right. Maybe tomorrow then? You can bring Ed and Eddy if you choose to come by." She said waving at Edd as she walked back into the shadows of her house.

Sarah and Jimmy followed after her, but Kevin stayed standing in the doorway, staring down Edd. Edd stared back, not knowing what to do. Edd was terrified of Kevin, and the red-headed boy was well aware of that. Though it was impressive that Edd never broke eye contact with him. He watched as those blue eyes faded into a green with the oncoming night. Finally Edd spoke.

"Is...is there something I can help you with Kevin?" Edd nervously asked. Kevin just continued to stare at the Ed Boy. Those eyes were so hypnotizing and deep with emotion, that Kevin found himself lost in them. He could see the fear, confusion, and interest all sparkling within those cyan eyes. A galaxy is what it reminded him of. "Kevin?"

Kevin snapped his eyes away from Edd, and saw Edd's eyebrows raised in confusion. It took him a second to remember why he was still there, and then quickly replied to Edd.

"Just...good job." He said bowing his head in embarrassment. "I thought I was going have to beat you, but now that Nazz is happy again I guess you get off for free this time." Kevin smirked, avoiding eye contact. Edd let out a hollow laugh and then slowly backed away.

"Well, I really should get going. Lord knows what Eddy and Ed have gotten into again." Edd said backing away a little quicker now. When Kevin said nothing the boy practically ran down the drive way, or perhaps it always seemed like he was running. He was quite tall for his age. Taller than Kevin, which struck a ping a jealously in the boy.

"_I don't want to be shorter than a Dork_." He thought.

Kevin walked back into the house, only to hear an earful about the necklace. He sighed, and leaned against the living room wall. He had never seen so much fuss over a piece of metal. Sure it was ice the Dorks' had fixed their mistakes, but they should have never existed from the beginning; but whether he like it or not, this would be a subject all night. So he inhaled his tolerance and prepared himself for the most feminine night that summer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Its a longer chapter, so please enjoy it. Also, quick apology. I have been misspelling "cal-de-sac". I have been writing cal-du-sac in substitute, and for that I apologize. I am extremely picky when it comes to spelling, and I usually take responsibility for when I make a mistake. Other than that little fact, enjoy the chapter.

~Disclaimer to Copyright~

Sincerely, Code.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the incident, and everything has been calm and peaceful. The Eds' have decided to slow down there constant streaks of scams. Instead they either gathered to discuss future scams, or just they just hung out with each other at the swimming hole or park.

Today had been no different. Edd felt himself sinking into the soft dirt as he strode over to the park. The day had been surprisingly cool, the small sign of fall emerging. Soon school would be starting again. Edd smiled at the thought. School was a pleasure for Edd. The idea of returning to the oak wood desks, and clean relaxing library put Edd at ease. He could smell the distinct husky scent of old parchment even now.

Edd's mood skyrocketed over these past few days. He was able to enjoy the warm days with his best friends, and the cool evenings reading and caring for his ants and cactus. Though Edd's parents have been busy with work, as usual, they returned home earlier than Edd had expected during the summer. The boy and his father had enjoyed some days just conversing over the works physics and astrology. Sometimes, they would go out into the garage and work on the cars together, and his father would teach him the mathematical measurements of each wire, exhaust, and the components of the engine.

Edd's mother also made her time available during the evenings. Her and her son would talk hours over psychology, mental illnesses, and sociology. She would help her son observe Jim the cactus. They prepared dinner together, and invited Ed and Eddy over on certain nights. Edd loved it win her mother would push back his hat and kiss his forehead.

These days are rare most of the year, but when they happened it reminded just how much Edd loved his parents. Edd's mother and father hated leaving their son alone from dawn to dusk, but they worked for the good of their son. They wanted him comfortable, and happy with his books and chemistry sets. It killed them inside to see him reading alone in the night, or already fast asleep by the time they walked through the door.

Edd understood why the worked. He needed them at times, and he wished they made more effort to stay home, but he Ed and Eddy to take up his loneliness. He had friends to make him forget about that empty house, and his parents knew they owed those two goofy, young, and odd friends everything for taking care of their son.

So Edd made his way to the park. His parents have returned to their normal schedules, and Edd took that opportunity to spend some time with Ed and Eddy. Edd walked on, the cool wind swinging the end of his hat in the wind. The boy smiled at the beautiful day, and started to jog to the park.

...

Kevin ran his hands through his copper hair in frustration. Something went array with his bike chain and now, no matter what he attempted, the wheels refused to move. He threw his empty oil can to the side of his garage, and laid down on the hard pavement of his drive way.

"Man" He whined.

The low wind blew across his nose. He brushed it, before any sense of sneezing cam over him. The sun basked over head, making his newly polished bike shine. Now if only he could ride it. Without his bike Kevin felt empty. It was gem, his equivalent of a child. Now it stood in front him, unmovable, and he could not even fix it. His hands rubbed down his face.

He laid down their, just staring up at random clouds as they passed by. He glared at each one. Until a shadow passed by him and he turned to look. It was Edd, smirking, as he stepped his legs across the road. He was still early in the morning and Kevin just watched him as he walked along. His foolish hat swinging in the wind like some sort of kite.

"_Dorko could help me_." Kevin thought. Then thought against it. "_How lame would that be_."

Kevin leaned up, and brushed away the dirt from his apple-green shirt. He peered over to his bike, then scoffed. The boy has no had the best morning.

"What are doing Kev?" A voice asked from Kevin's side. Nazz was waving and ran up to him. He smiled as he watched her approach.

"Hey Nazz." Kevin greeted her his a "high five". " My stupid bikes chain is messed up. It won't move."

Nazz knelt beside the bike, and ran a finger over the oiled chain. She knew nothing about bikes, but she just wanted to take a look. She stood and wiped her black finger to her pants.

"I don't know dude. Have you asked your dad?"

"No, he's working until next Sunday, and my mom doesn't know anything about bikes." Kevin side, leaning his bike to the side. Just making sure he did not miss anything.

"Well, then your mother and I have more in common than I thought." Nazz said laughing. Kevin stayed stone-faced. He just wanted his bike fixed.

"Not funny Nazz."

"Oh, come on Kevin. You really don't know?" Kevin shook his head, and glared over at the object. "Well, then have you asked Double D.?"

"I'm not going to have a Dweeb fix my bike, Dude." Kevin said, completely throwing out the idea.

"A dweeb that fixed your window, Kevin." Nazz put her hands to her hip with a stubborn expression.

"Yeah, but the Dorks were the ones who broke it." Kevin defensively said. "This is different. Besides who know if the dweeb can even fix it."

"It doesn't hurt to ask, Dude." Nass smiled and pulled Kevin with her. "What more important? Your bike or your pride." Kevin sighed and followed her. She laughed when she could let go and have Kevin follow of his own free will. She stared at him, with a look of victory and amusement.

"I just really like my bike, okay?" Kevin yelled flinging his arms into the air in defeat, and stomping away ahead of her.

...

The Ed Boys' were gathered around the sees-saw. Ed was slamming his posterior into the ground, and Eddy and Ed just watched him from the ground. Kevin approached them with Nazz at his side. Ed was shaking the ground and he flung all his weight upon the ground.

"Ed, I am positive that is not good for your spinal cord." Edd said concerned.

Eddy was laughing with every _thump that _rumbled the ground beneath them. The boys had not taken notice of the couple behind them. Edd was frantically trying to persuade Ed to stop, but the large boy's laughter only echoed over his words.

"Go Lumpy, go!" Eddy cheered.

"Eddy! The weight of Ed will eventually crush the sees-saw in half!" Edd warned.

"Up we go Double D." Ed said grabbing Edd by the wrists and swinging the light boy up and down with Ed.

"Ed! Stop!" Edd yelled as his head became dizzy with every crush to the ground. He had to curl up his legs to keep them from smashing into the ground. Kevin watched in disbelief. The Eds' were even more weird than he had imagined. Nazz captivated by Ed's strength, stared in awe. He was holding up Edd like a rag doll, and only with one arm!

"Eddy! Help me. I'm becoming sick!" Edd pleaded. Eddy, laughing, he walked to the other end of the toy, and slammed his foot down on the wood. The weight of both boys broke the other end of the wooden lank, and they both fell to the ground with a loud thud. The groaned as they rolled away from each other. Back, neck, and bottoms burning in pain.

"There you go Sock-head." Eddy purred. A glare from under the hat rim was all he received. Kevin having enough of their foolery finally spoke up.

"Hey Dorks'!"

All three head turned to meet the couple. Nass was hiding a small smirk, and Kevin just stood unamused. Edd had quickly picked himself up, and dusted the dirt away from himself.

"What do you want Shovel-chin?" Eddy asked.

Kevin narrowed his eyes at the nickname. Kevin loathed Eddy, everything about Eddy annoyed him. His thin of hair, his mischievous smiles, those money-green eyes. When they eye contact, a fire automatically built in the pit of his stomach. It never made any sense that someone as kind, thoughtful, and intelligent as Edd would have someone as conniving, selfish, and rude as one of his best friends. Whatever Edd saw in Edd, Kevin was blind too it.

Ed was another story. Kevin remembers Eddy and Ed's content excuses for him

"_He is just a lovable oaf_." He recited in his head. Oaf was perfect for that big empty-headed boy.

"Shut it Flat-head. I'm here for the Double Dweeb." Kevin said pointing at Edd.

"Me? What ever for?" Edd asked nervously.

"I need you too..." Kevin stopped as he looked back over at Eddy and Ed. The two were listening in closely, a bit to close. "Lets talk over here. Alone" He said motion Edd over to the swings. Nazz just walked along, minding her own business, waiting for Kevin to as Edd.

Edd followed, looking back at his two friends. They appeared just as confused, so he found no comfort in them. Edd could be walking into a trap, or perhaps Kevin genuinely needed help with something. Either, way felt nervous and yet curious. So he followed them.

Nazz smiled back at Edd, and the eased him a bit. Nazz has been sociable with the Eds' more than ever since the incident. She would come over and strike up a conversation. Even though Edd at times rarely spoke back. Seeing Nazz accompany Kevin made him feel safe.

Stopping at the swings Kevin turned around and continued what he was saying.

"Listen Dork. There is something up with my bike, and I don't know what it is. So I...ne...need your help." Kevin strained.

Edd laughed. He was unaware as too why, but it happened. It was no longer a surprise when another child approached him with a need of assistance. Perhaps it was the way Kevin had to let go of his pride to ask him. Either way, Kevin's flared a deep cherry red.

"Well, you don't have to laugh about it!" Kevin yelled embarrassed.

"I am truly sorry Kevin." Edd giggled. "Its just it seems as if I have become the cal-de-sac mechanic over these past few weeks." Nazz giggled with Edd. "I will happily take a look if that is what you wish."

Kevin just nodded his head. He turned the peak of his hat around to hide his face. It seems as if Edd was not the only child who likes to hide under hats.

"His bike is back at the house, Double D. I'll walk you there since tomato-face has become useless." Nazz said grabbing Edd's arms and pulled him away. Edd quickly waved to Eddy and Ed, singling he was leaving with Nazz. The two nodded, still ignorant, but they knew that Edd would return at some point.

Edd was surprised that Eddy had not caused a fight with Kevin, which occurs more often than Edd would like to admit. Edd suspected that Eddy was still wary over the incident two weeks ago. He was slowly working his way up to normality. Upsetting Nazz two weeks ago had effected both of them dearly, and a reoccurrence was something they would all like to avoid.

...

It took less than five minutes to reach Kevin has, and only a few seconds before Edd was kneeling down inspecting the bike carefully. He ran his hands over the smooth metal down to the chain.

"Kevin, what exactly is the error? If I may ask?" Edd asked, his thumb caressing the rough links.

"It won't move. I tried oiling the chain, and even tore the thing apart. I have no idea whats wrong."

Edd knew exactly what the problem was. He could feel traces of dead skin being torn apart from his thumb. The bikes chain had been damaged and rusted. Most likely from Kevin leaving his bike out in the rain. It was also because the chain was old. All the stunt and acrobatics Kevin puts the poor machine through had worn down the links. The rough metal catches on the crankarm, derailleur pulley, and rear derailleur; which then causes the bikes immobilization.

"When was last time you replaced your chain, Kevin?" Kevin pondered the thought for a few seconds.

"I guess last year, for my 12th birthday." Kevin said. "I'm pretty sure of it. Why?"

"Your chain is ruined. The year rain and use has caused the chain to dent and become rough on every link. Its catching on all the derailleurs' and the crankarm." Edd explained, sliding his hand up the chain and to the gears. "The reason oiling had no effect was because it is more than rust that affects your bike."

Kevin noted every word the boy said. He kneeled and watched as Edd showed him the small scraping on his metal gears, and was perfectly sync with Edd's explanation. Nazz looked over and heard another tune. A language that sounded alien and odd, but the sight of Kevin and Edd kneeling closely together to look down at the bike was amusing. Kevin socking in every word, then looking up into Edd's cyan eyes, made Nazz giggle.

The boys took no notice of Nazz. Kevin was quite surprised to see that Edd knew so much about bikes. He knew he was a genius at building knickknacks for Eddy's scams, but he never saw any sign of interest in bikes. Those cyan blue eyes were glowing with their conversation. They always glowed brighter when the boy was lecturing. So much so he found himself lost in them again.

Edd was explaining the company that made his chains and where he could find a new one easily, but Kevin starred on into those galaxy's. It was so obvious that even Nazz became perplexed by Kevin's never ending staring contest with Edd. He noted how large they were, hiding under that hat. How the colors mixed and created new oceans of green and blue. The small glisten of white as a spark of emotion burst to the surface. Edd, thankfully, paid no attention to Kevin's stare. He was too occupied lecturing Kevin.

"Dude." Nazz whispered feeling embarrassed for Kevin.

Kevin snapped his head towards Nazz, and looked over to her. His face showed confusion, and Nazz just burst out laughing. Kevin was not aware of him staring at the one e called Dork. That was all too entertaining to Nazz. Edd looked over as well, and frowned a little.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"No, no." Nazz said now trying to hide her snickering. "It's nothing Double D., just I remembered something that was funny." Nazz waved her hand, signaling Edd to continue.

"Oh, well all the same." Edd said standing now and dusting his knees off. Kevin stood with him.

"So, switch the chain. Got it." Kevin said hitting Edd in the shoulder. The boy almost feel over by the surprising affection. He steadied himself, and watched Kevin walk over to Nazz, thankful Kevin took no notice. Edd then returned his gaze to the bike. The shining machine reminded Edd of his fathers garage. An idea appeared into his thoughts, and he looked over at Kevin with a smile.

"Kevin, I think I should make it aware that my father is very fond of mechanical science. He has a garage full of multiple chains used for an array of machines. I can go and grab a bike chain for you. If you wish for it that is." Edd offered.

Kevin, working out the kids sentences, thought it over.

"You don't have to that Dork. I can just ask my Dad for one." Kevin said.

"Please, it is no trouble. My father was just explaining to me last week that he has too many bike chains in his toolbox. He would be happy if I relieved him of one." Edd insisted.

Kevin sighed. It was a kind offer, but he felt a little bad about taking something from Edd. However, Kevin knew his father would not replace the chain until his next birthday. A couple of months without his bike was a horror story in his eyes. Edd was, after all, insisting he tae the chain.

"All right, Dorko. I'll take the chain if you're sure." Edd nodded his head, and jogged across the street too his house.

Kevin and Nazz watched him as he slipped into his house. After Edd disappeared from view, Nazz turned to Kevin with a wide grin. He looked at her with an odd face.

"What?" He asked finally sick of her smirk.

"Just tell me why you were staring at Double D. awhile ago." She said smiling even wider.

"I wasn't." He lied.

"Yes, you were. Was there something on his face, or are you just that dedicated to paying attention to him?" Nazz teased. Kevin turned red, and faced away from Nazz.

"Its just those stupid eyes of his. They change colors; its weird." Kevin said defensively. Nazz laughed, understanding.

"Oh, well I guess I get lost in them too."

The conversation ended there. Nazz would never get anything from Kevin she knew that. Also it was completely understandable. Edd's eyes were gorgeous, the way they changed and glittered in the light. His eyes alone could make a girl swoon, but no one would ever admit that to him. Sarah and Nazz would often talk about the color they were. Which was hard to place since they constantly changed with every passing ray of sunlight. They were blue, then seaweed green. Then maybe they would be bright blue, with a hint emerald around the iris. They finally decided to call it galaxy. A word that passed through Kevin's mine he found himself lost in them.

They waited there until Edd returned, with a bright shining chain. He handed it to Kevin, and the boy studied it. The metal was thick and stainless. He was obvious that Edd polished it before coming back over. Like he did with Nazz's necklace that one night. It was heavier than his other chain, but the length was perfect. The Dork really knew what he was doing.

"This is pretty cool, Double D." Kevin stretched the chain with his hands. "It looks and feels expensive."

"Its a little more pricey than your old chain, but my mother and father have very fine tastes. Father has six more chains where that one comes from. So please, do not feel odd about accepting it."

"Not at all, Dude. Thanks!" Kevin smiled and ran into his garage to get his toolbox. He prepared to exchange the chains when he noticed Edd walking away.

"Whoa, wait up!" Kevin yelled at him. "Help me put this on, just incase I have trouble with the weight." Edd looked back at him, surprised.

The boy suspected that he was finished, but he gladly strode back over and grabbed a wrench. They took apart the chain and replaced the other one on It fit like glove, and his bike purred back too life. The pedals spun around with such ease, that Kevin chuckled a bit in joy. Edd, laughed with him. The bike really was spectacular. So well kept and cleaned. Kevin cared for it, like how Edd cared for Jim and his ants. Edd was happy to see that there was a least something Kevin found joy in, other than bullying on Eddy, Ed and himself at times.

Kevin stood up and patted Edd on the head.

"Thanks dude. I cain't wait to get her back on the road." Kevin wiped his hands with a dirty cloth, and replaced the tools back into his garage. He called Nazz over afterwards. She was laying on the grass, looking up at the sky. Checking on the two boys ever now and then. Edd watched as Nazz positioned herself on the front of Kevin's bike handles, and then Kevin got on after her. They rolled out of they driveway and down the road, towards to stores. Edd smiled, and started to walk away.

"Well, back to Eddy and Ed I suppose." Edd said to himself, humming all the way to the park; watching as the sun feel ever so slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

When fall had settled around the Cal-de-sac the children started preparing for the school year. The bright summer days fell shorter with each passing day, as the wind brought cooler air down from the North. The trees colors shifted from bright greens and light browns, do the darker and more vivid colors of fall; such as orange, red, and yellow. The days were passing at a rapid rate, bringing the school date all the more closer. Which also brings worry and agitation throughout the children in the cal-de-sac.

Edd sat watching as blue-jay hunted for its morning meal from his desk. The tree outside his window made for a perfect observation of the wild animals outside his home. The blue-jay was moving back and forth from its nest, bringing back plump pink worms for its self and its little ones. The babes chirped when its mother left them, then fell silent when the mother returned. Somehow they were aware of her presence even when blind at birth. Edd watched in a joyful gaze.

"How incredible nature truly is." He said in a sigh.

When the mother made its third round, and returned empty-handed, Edd thought it time to leave his room. He made sure his desk was straight and clean. Not a speck of dirt or dust resting upon its surface. Nodding with approval he made his way downstairs. He glanced over at the phone, an almost reached over to call Eddy. Stopping himself, Edd remembered what Eddy had told him late yesterday. So he walked into his living room and brushed back the violet curtains to stare out into his front yard.

Eddy's attention was kept with his mother that day. Preparing himself for the approaching school year. Edd's yard was freshly cut, and the cal-de-sac appeared very lonely and empty around it. No doubt the other children were forced on the same errands as Eddy with their own parents. Even Ed, being used by his sister; helping her shop for new cloths and jewelry.

Edd, being the organized early bird he was, was already set for school. He had gathered an impressive loot of notebooks, pens, pencils, highlighters, colorful tabs, binder, and anything else he could use for school. This year he also reminded himself to add a lock to his closets door. A repeat of last year, with the children looting him of all his important supplies, was out of the question. He looked over at the door now, and smiled at the shiny new knob.

Being drawn back to his yard, the early morning yearned for him. He wanted to enjoy the cool morning air with his friends. Edd was even devoid of chores. Maintenance around his home laid complete. The rooms around the house sparkles with cleanliness, and smelled of cleaning chemicals. The laundry freshly pressed and folded downstairs. Edd's room arranged just the same, his notes on the ants and Jim written and folded neatly into binder for later study, and even his god forsaken lawn mowed. With the chores being finished, Edd had hardly anything to do.

Edd sighed at his lack of entertainment. Looking away from the window, he saw his Neurology book laying on the end table of the living room. The book mark sitting only half way through the large thick pages of the text-book. He picked it up and flipped to the page he last left. It was the chapter on human eyes. How the brain generated a humans eye sight. Edd remembered how intriguing the chapter had been, disappointed when his mother called him away from it. Smiling now, he knew exactly what he was going to do that day.

Edd ran quickly upstairs to grab himself a small blanket and pillow, and returned to the hallway. Planning the day out in his head. He walked into the kitchen and prepared a small lunch and placed it into a small container, then placed that into a basket. He draped the thin green blanket over the basket, and grabbed the neurology book into his free arm. Maneuvering himself to open his door, he stepped outside and socked in the morning air. He could smell the dew and feel the cool rush of northern air. He walked towards the sidewalk and turned towards the creek.

There was tall willow tree that rested a few feet from the creeks bank. A series a birch trees lead back towards the cal-de-sac, yet this lonely tree of a different species rested there. Edd walked there now. When he approached, he was always taken aback by the willows beauty. The thin low hanging branches, created a green wall around the tree. The tree was starting to shed it leaves, but enough stuck to create the perfect little area for Edd. The wall provided privacy, but it was thin enough to allow the wind and the faint bitter smell of fall to flow through. Ed placed his basket down, and laid out the blanket at the trunk of the tree. He rested on it, and placed the pillow behind his back; using the tree as a support. Grabbing the book into his hands he began to read the chapter he had left. Smiling as he could see some summer leaves fall from his peripheral vision. The sound of a babbling creek and the cool of the shade had created the perfect atmosphere for Edd. So perfect that the boy felt his eyes drooping as he flipped past his sixth page in the chapter. His cyan eyes fading behind his heavy eye lids.

...

Kevin's eyes were heavy with sleep as he rode past Johnny's house. Nazz was resting on his bikes bars, and the morning air was hardly keeping him awake. Kevin enjoyed the fall, but the cooler it got, thee harder it was for Kevin to keep awake. The cold air drained Kevin of any energy, and the silent cal-de-sac was not helping him.

Other than the faint lullaby the morning was playing for him, Kevin's morning had been quite pleasant. He knew of Eddy's field trip with his mother, and Ed's pitiful day with spoiled Sarah. So the morning was calm and quite. Even Nazz noticed the difference, and smiled. She listened as the birds chirped a song, and watched the wind blow down a masterpiece of dead summer leaves and the faint smell freshly growing pumpkins. No doubt the pumpkins Rolf regularly grew during the fall seasons.

"This is awesome morning, Dude." She said back at Kevin, relaxing her hands from the handle bars.

"Yeah, that's because there are no Eds' around to spoil it." He said smirking at the thought.

"Yeah, what was Eddy complaining about yesterday? Having to shop with his mom or something right?" Nazz pondered, trying to remember the scene.

Eddy was upset yesterday over multiple things. The fact that school was around the corner, and the Eddy had to spend his entire day with his mother, shopping. Ed and Edd had sat and listened to him all day. He bothered the other children with his constant complaining to no end. Edd even had to take a yelling from the small boy, when he told Eddy that his complaining was truly unnecessary. After the commotion, Edd glared and puffed up his cheeks all day in frustration. Nazz remembered laughing at how cute Edd looked with his cheeks puckered out like a chipmunk.

"Who cares? Their gone and that's all that matter." Kevin said still smirking. "The only one left is Double Dork, and he never any causes trouble by himself."

"Yeah. Where are we going anyway?" Nazz asked a little curious. Kevin had her wake up a little earlier than normal that morning.

"Rolf is going down to the creek to fish, and I thought we would join." Kevin said.

"Sweet. I haven't been fishing in forever." Nazz said. She was hoping for something a little more, well fun. Nazz loved anything that involved the out doors, but fishing could be tedious and boring. Rolf was such an odd kid too. She wondered if he would even allow them to speak while fishing, her father never let her.

Riding on, the couple meet Rolf at his house. The boy was speaking nonsense when they arrived and it took almost half an hour before they were walking down the bank of the creek. They stopped at their first place and cast their poles into the water. Rolf was kind enough to lend Kevin and Nazz some of his poles. Nazz was right when she thought Rolf would allow no speaking, but it was still enjoyable. To be around her friends was enough. The sense that someone was around her.

Kevin was the first to catch anything. He pulled in a bass, and showed it to Nazz smiling. Nazz laughed and poked at the squirming fish. Rolf quickly tossed it into a bucket a water, that he brought Nazz did the same. It took little time for Rolf to become upset and competitive. Kevin possessed a certain luck for all the sports he involved himself in. He worked hard and effortlessly, no doubt. However, even Kevin had to admit that luck was always on his side, and today was no different.

When Rolf caught nothing, he decided to move down the bank a little further. This happened over and over, until lunch. Rolf, in disappointment and annoyance, had only caught three fish, while Kevin had hooked five. Nazz was grateful enough to obtain one herself. However, she had more fun just sabotaging Kevin's line, and being rewarded with angry sighs and irritated glares than she did catching wet and slimy fish. Rolf with little patience began to move on again, down the bank. When Rolf came to a sudden stop and pointed forward, the other two kids looked over his tall shoulders to see what it was that caught his attention.

"Is that not Sock-Headed EdBoy?" Rolf said cocking his head to the side.

Kevin squinted to see ahead of him, and sure enough it was Edd. The three crept closer, being sure not to attract his attention. When they could see him clearly, sneaking was not even required.

"The EdBoy is sleeping like a baby goat." Rolf said with amusement.

Edd was leaning against the trunk of the tree, with his head falling too his shoulder. A large text-book was open across his lap. Nazz walked up to the sleeping boy and looked down over the book. She could not comprehend the large and difficult words on the pages. There were pictures of a human eye-ball, with lines pointing towards all these small veins and organs that make up the eye. She shivered at the thought of it, and looked back towards Rolf and Kevin. They walked over and ducked under the falling tree branches.

Edd's mouth was hanging open a bit, and Kevin could make out the small gap between his teeth. He appeared so calm and relaxed. He also took notice of the small lunch basket at his side.

"The dork must have come out here to read, and managed to fall asleep." Kevin said.

"Is this what he does when Eddy and Ed are gone?" Nazz asked a little interested and confused. "Reading this thing would make me fall asleep too."

"A book over Ne-or-logy?" Rolf asked trying to twist his head to see the title clearly.

"I think its pronounced Ner-logy." Nazz said correcting Rolf. Neither one of them correct.

Nazz inched a little closer, making no sound, and not trying to wake Edd. She looked over the boy and took notice to how cute he was. His hat was falling over his eyes, and letting a little more of his hair out from underneath. His legs pulled up to his chest, and his hands still griping his book confirmed Kevin's sentence. That little gap between his teeth as he breathed made Nazz blush. Edd was always the more appealing boy in the cal-de-sac, next to Kevin. Even though his mouth never stayed closed for a second, his large beautiful eyes, tall body, round face, and cute smile always put Nazz in a happier mood. He was even more so sleeping.

Rolf stepped closer as well, and studied Edd like he was a new kind of species. Kevin was the only one who remained behind, wanting to go further down the bank. He wanted to pretend like he bored and uninterested. He only did not want to get any closer. Every time he saw Edd, his eyes caught him into an endless gaze. It was embarrassing, so he tried his best to stay away from Edd ever since he fixed his bike. Nazz for a whole week teased him over it, and so he decided to avoid the Eds' altogether. Kevin was successful, up until now.

Kevin stood with a face of impatience. When he turned his gaze to Rolf, the tan boy was reaching out towards Edd's head. His finger twisted around the back of his head. Nazz was hissing whispers at him, and sleeping his arms away. Rolf merely ignored her, and set himself on removing the lanky boy's hat from his head. Kevin walked over and hit Rolf on the shoulder.

"Cut it Dude." Kevin hissed.

"Dude! He probably wears it for a reason, you have no right." She whispered at him. Rolf ignored them.

He wrapped his tan slender fingers over the material and slowly lifted it up. Some of Edd's black hair feel from his bangs and swished over his forehead. When a pair of equally slender fingers tugged the hat back down, before anything else revealed itself, it scared Rolf to death.

"I would appreciate it if you did not remove my hat." Edd said staring up at Rolf. Rolf, taken aback, backed up as quickly as he could manage; bumping into Kevin. Who slapped the tall boy over the head.

"I'm sorry EdBoy!" He said, rubbing the sting away from his head. "I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry Double D." Nazz apologized. "I tried to stop him."

"It fine." Edd said with a small yawn. " I should know better than to fall asleep in a place like this."

Edd silently cursed the soothing nature of fall. He had always been weak to the cool northern winds, putting his mind too much at ease. Edd was a little annoyed that Rolf would be so rude to try to remove Edd's hat from him. Edd was aware of the curious eyes that fell upon his head at times, and it was only natural for the other children to take a curiosity. He only wished for the privacy to keep his secrete to himself. Edd slicked back the hair that fell, and maneuvered his hat back to its original position. He then placed his bookmark into the spine of the pages and closed the book. He stood up, and stretched his muscles.

"I imagine that Rolf was a little curious. Such a curiosity is not unheard of." Ed said, mainly to reassure himself, than the other children. Ed was lucky to wake when he did.

"Yes! That was all Double D. EdBoy." Rolf confessed. "Can Rolf know the certain mystery under said sock hat?"

"No." Edd said a little too harshly, with a small irritable smile to company it. How far could Rolf push it before Edd snapped?

Rolf, surprisingly, did not reply to Edd. Kevin noted that at that moment is when the small boy looked a little creepy. His smile faded as fast as it had appeared. Then a stern, and unamused attitude took a hold of him. Kevin hardly blamed the kid. He would be just as irritated if Rolf pulled the same stunt with him. The only difference was that Kevin would have beaten him, not just murder-smile at him. Everyone in the cal-de-sac knew to leave Edd alone when it came to his hat. That day that Eddy had lost his magazines and held Edd's hat captive, was the most furious Kevin remembered seeing the kid; not to mention the most desperate. It would be a lie if Kevin tried to tell himself that he was not a little curious, or that he would not rush straight over if the boy's hat had accidentally fallen, but it never does.

"_Oh no, it never does_." Kevin thought to himself.

"Sorry for waking you Double D." Nazz said. "We were trying to make sure it was you. Seeing Ed and Eddy are no where around today."

Edd's attitude immediately went from frustration, to a pitiful loneliness. Kevin could see it in his eyes. The way his head dropped in thought, and a frown fell upon his lips.

"Yeah, well the school year is approaching closer every day. It is only a day after all." Kevin was not all to sure the kid was speaking to them or himself.

Edd clearly saw something in those two kids that Kevin could not imagine ever coming into perspective. However, whenever Eddy or Ed ever left or were too busy to occupy Edd's time, was when he looked the most sullen. The way he would hold himself up inside his house with chores and his books, or the way he would sit quietly in the park and watch the sky all day; made Kevin feel a little lonely himself. The kid was too contagious.

Kevin's thoughts lifted when he heard Rolf's stomach rumble beside him. Rolf, grinning over at Kevin rubbed his stomach.

"It seems Rolf is hungry." The tan boy said. "I pledge we return home for lunch." Kevin second the decision quickly. He wanted to walk away from Edd as fast as he feet could take him. "What say you, Nazz?"

"That sounds good." She said with a smile. Waking up early had left her with no time for breakfast, as was the same situation for Kevin and Rolf.

Nazz walked back over to Kevin and Rolf, but stopped as she caught sight of Edd's picnic basket. The basket laid unmoved at Edd's feet. Where there was a picnic basket, there was most likely food.

"Hey Dude, is that your basket?" Nazz said pointing over at it. "Did you make lunch or something?"

Edd looking back over to his side, remembered the small lunch he had packed for himself. When he turned to reply, he saw Rolf stride forward and dump the contents out on the ground. Watching as he shuffled through the content, Nazz flushed from embarrassment, and Kevin just sighed in frustration. Rolf was truly something else. Only Edd was the one who stood laughing lightly. Rolf reminded the boy of Ed. Ed would have torn the basket apart to get to the food, but their intentions were the same.

"Yes, that's my lunch. I'm afraid, sadly, that there is only enough for one." Edd said still laughing. He bit his lip to silence himself.

"You lie EdBoy" Rolf said. "There is enough here for at least six people." Rolf held a handful of neatly wrapped and packed sandwiches.

Confused, Ed only looked at Rolf. He was sure he had only packed one, but then again habits die-hard. Edd, accustomed to making lunch for Eddy, Ed, and himself, was surprised at himself. It seems as though he subconsciously made more than he had thought. As Rolf pulled out the rest of the food from the basket, Edd even noticed three thin travel mugs. All filled with a healthy serving of apple juice. How could Edd not have known?

"I'm apologize. It seems as if I have made more out of habit. A basket fit for three." Edd said turning a little red, from embarrassment.

Rolf paid no attention, and Kevin saw the hunger behind the foreign boy's eyes. Kevin looked down at the sandwiches, and could not believe that all those were for only three people. Last time he checked six was not three.

"That is way to much for just three people, Dude. Kevin scoffed. "Whats the deal?"

"Oh, Ed has quite the appetite. He would eat the entire basket if I allowed him too." Edd replied. Kevin did not say anything else. _That_ was completely believable. "You are all welcome to have them if you want. I have no appetite myself, so you're welcome to take them." Edd offered with a small smile.

With the word, Rolf unwrapped a sandwich and shoved it into his mouth. Ed only laughed. Yes, exactly like Ed. Shoving the meal into his mouth mumbling a "Thank you". Edd almost puked seeing his mouth open with a mush of pre-chewed food.

"Thanks Dude!" Nazz said. " You're such a sweetheart you know that?" Edd flushed red with those words.

Kevin smiled at the boy. He would get so worked up over the smallest of words said. Kevin reached out a hand to pat his head in thank, but when he realized what he was doing, he replaced the smile with a frown and quickly drew back his hand.

"Lets take these back to the house." Rolf said scooping all the contents into his arms.

"Hold on there Dude." Nazz said pushing her arm in front of Rolf. "I think we should eat here with Edd." She smiled over at Edd, whom turned even brighter red. He shoved his hat down past his ears and eyes. Hiding his view from her.

"There is no need!" Edd said quickly. "I'm sure you have better things to do than sit with me. Please enjoy the lunch in your home Rolf." Nazz was not having it.

"No, Dude it fine." She turned and glared back at the two boys. Rolf shrugged his shoulders and sat on Edd's blanket; tossing the meal on the material. Kevin sighed.

"_Leave it to Nazz to force me into this awkwardness_." Kevin thought to himself. He glared back at Nazz, who only intensified her stare. She was serious, no doubt, and Kevin would lose anyway. He always did when it came to Nazz. So he walked over and sat next to Rolf with some heat. Turning his gaze to the tree and crossing his arms to his chest.

"Please, Nazz." Edd pleaded. "I'm fine being alone. I am tolerated at the best, and I am useful when fixing the cal-de-sacs problems, but this is different. My personality does not fit yours ." Edd said waving his hands towards himself. "I'm an Ed after all."

"So? I think we all owe you a bit for your help around the cal-de-sac." Nazz said taking her seat in front of Rolf. "Edd calm down. Its only lunch, a meal you offered us."

Nazz knew it was hard for Edd to consider himself liked by her, and she knew that the situation she was putting him in was a little too much; but the boy had done so much for not only her but Kevin and the other children as well. It was the least she could do for him. He would adapt soon enough, he was good at that.

"_If only Eddy and Ed were here to make it easier for him_." She found herself thinking. An odd thought, as she had never wished for the other boys presence before. Nazz could almost feel the heat radiating from Edd's face.

"Nazz, this is truly unne..."

"Edd sit down." She said thickly.

Edd, not wanting to upset her, took a seat beside her. Defeated, he hung his head and stared down at his knees. Kevin watched how stiffly Edd held himself. He was glad for no direct eye contact though. All he had to do was sit through this lunch, and he'll be on his merry way. So he sat there and stared at Nazz, with a glint of annoyance in his ember eyes. She ignored his gaze, and turned to put Edd more at ease. She'll get him talking, that should do it.

"So Edd." Nazz said as she grabbed a sandwich and unwrapped it. "What is that book over there?"

"Please, call me Double D." Edd said a little uncomfortable. "Its odd hearing my name from anyone else other than Eddy or Ed." Nazz nodded her head, and smiled an apology at him. At the same time she also felt a tinge of jealousy. Nazz considered herself a good acquaintance of Edd, but even then Ed had not allowed her to use his real name. A right only reserved for Eddy and Ed.

Even though Edd was a little irritated by the situation, he managed to smile back. "That is my Neurology text-book." He finally replied.

"What is Neurology?" She said carefully pronouncing it right, least she wants a lecture over basic English. Nazz bite into her sandwich and awaited Edd's reply.

"Neurology is the study of the human brian and its functions." Edd replied. "There are many interesting chapters over it. Like a humans ability to have a social conversation with another human, or how your able to have eye sight." Edd's smile widened at the thought. Nazz shivered as the image of the eye crept back to her memory.

"Sounds...uh...interesting." She said, hopefully turning off that subject. She took another bite of her meal, and a rush of appeasing flavors flooded her taste buds. She could taste simple ingredients such as lettuce, tomato, honey ham, and mayonnaise. The bread was wheat, and the crust was still intact. The sandwiches were cut into triangles, and wrapped tightly keeping them fresh and just as juicy. Even though they were just simple homemade sandwiches there was something about them that made Nazz melt at the taste. It was the best sandwich she had ever had.

Nazz turned over to Kevin, and saw the same pleasure and confusion upon his face, as he chewed half a sandwich. Even Rolf chewed with the same mix of emotions by the rush of flavors, since he took the time to actually eat the meal and not devour it this time.

"Double D. Who made these?" Nazz asked holding the sandwich up. "Your mom?"

"Oh, no it was not mother. I made them." Edd said with little suspicion. "Why? Are they not good?"

"No, not at all. This is the best sandwich I've ever had!" Nazz said shocked. "You can cook Double D.?"

"Well, a sandwich is hardly cooking." Edd said with a light-hearted smile. "However, yes I can cook multiple meals."

"That so cool Dude. I cain't even boil water." Nazz said laughing at herself. To her enjoyment, everyone laughed with her.

"I can, perhaps, teach you sometime? Cooking is only a science after all." Edd offered her.

"That would be cool Dude." Nazz said, doubting the seriousness behind both of their statements. It was a sweet offer though. Nazz was not as patient as Edd was. Cooking was not a talent she had in her, but the thought of Edd scrambling back and forth in a kitchen wearing an apron around his waist was amusing.

Kevin watched the conversation unfold before him. Barley a minute down, and Nazz had the boy rambling like his normal self. Though it was quite surprising that Edd had made his own lunch, and especially one so delicious. Kevin never knew the limit behind Edd's talents and intelligence. He dug his teeth in his meal, and shivered at the flavors. Where was Edd at his lunch hours? Kevin would almost give up all pride and embarrassment just to have Edd make his meals for him everyday. Kevin's mother could not cook half this well, and his father thinks he can cook. Edd put their meals to shame.

"_Gezz, is there anything this dork cannot do?_" Kevin thought watching as Edd helped Nazz to a cup of apple juice. It was a small carrier cup made for beverages and soup, but Edd happily welcomed Nazz to some.

"So Talkative EdBoy." Rolf said gulping down his third sandwich. "You say this book of yours can read minds?" Rolf said a little skeptical.

"Not read minds Rolf it's not a spell book. It the science on human minds, but it is not any kind of supernatural magic." Edd laughed entertaining the thought.

"So you tell me Rolf cannot trick Nanna into cleaning her own linens?" Rolf said a little disappointed.

"No, but my mother had taught me several psychological techniques that may help you." Edd said lightly. His mother could also scare Rolf into a corner and make him wish he was dead instead of facing her, but he would not mention such a thing.

"Psyo-logic?" Rolf said, trying to pronounce the unknown word across his tongue.

"Psychological." Ed repeated. "Also another study of humans minds, but in a different way. It focuses more on a mental functions and behavior of humans. It also involves various mental illnesses such as narcissism, antisocial disorders, and schizophrenia." Rolf was already lost, and was having a small melt down trying to soak in all the large words Edd had used. Edd could practically hear the gears moving within his head, and frowned as the ignorance. Edd was not talking french.

"And this Neurology isn't the same thing?" Nazz asked with a little interest.

"No, they study in two different fields. Neurology is how a scientist can explain how a human eyes functions. Psychology can explain why a kid might have bad behavioral actions." Edd explained.

"I see." Nazz lied. Edd's conversations were far beyond her. Edd smiled anyway, not truly expecting her to understand. Thanks to his mother, Edd could see all the signs of another individuals lies. Nazz would blink and look down to the right when she fibbed. A very basic form of identifying dishonesty.

"No need to lie Nazz. I can drop the conversation." Edd smirked. Pride leaping into his heart, as the girl hid her embarrassment behind her sandwich.

"Sorry Dude. Guess it was obvious." Nazz laughed. "I just don't see how you're so interested in these things. It's so boring."

Edd hardly took her statement as an insult. He wished that the children around the cal-de-sac would take their education more seriously. However, they are children. Edd figured after maturity and puberty their minds would change. Perhaps not all, but he was positive that at least half would begin to see what knowledge could truly provide someone.

"Science is more intriguing than you give credit for." Edd explained. "For example. Did you know that within your eye now there are multiple blind spots? An area where light is not absorbed. So there is a black area; that is your blind spot."

"Not true EdBoy." Rolf said. "Rolf can see everything around him, and none of these black spots I see."

Kevin, out of curiosity, focused more on his field of vision, and Rolf was right. Everything was clear as day light itself.

"Looks like the Double Dork is wrong for once. Rolf is right, I can see just fine." Kevin challenged. Nazz, experimenting herself, shook her head; agreeing as well.

"Oh, but I am not wrong. The reason the blind spots are not visible to us is because our brains are good at guessing. Our brain will take the visual information from our other eye, which has separate located blind spots, and recreate the image to our other eye. In other words, somewhere in our visual perception is an illusion that our brains give us." Edd smiled with joy. Just talking about science put him in a better mood. The knowledge of his book filled his thoughts with flowing facts, hypothesis, and diagrams.

"Where is your proof Talkative EdBoy? Rolf said, still unconvinced. No surprise there. Rolf was a more "I believe when I see it" kind of individual.

Edd pondered over what he could use to show them. He knew the test, but he had no paper or pencil to use at his disposal. Kevin relaxed himself a little more while the kid thought it over. Doubt was never something Kevin had when it came to Edd. He would prove it one way or another, and this conversation was better than silence between the four of them. So he leaned back on his elbows, and awaited the answer Edd would eventually give. He watched Edd. He saw him bite his lower kip, in that habit of his, and hold his finger against his chin in thought. His lids lowered over his eyes, the lack of lighting forcing his eyes too change to a color of ocean blue.

When Edd had the idea, he snapped his fingers and an "ah" crossed his lips. Kevin smirked at his own genius. Edd reached in his basket, and pulled out the small portable cup out. He looked over the cup until he found a large "K" printed across the lid in the title. Smiling he placed it into Rolf's hands.

"All right Rolf. Place your right hand over your right eye. Then hold the cup as close to your left eye as possible, without focusing on anything else but the "K"." Edd instructed, and Rolf obeyed.

Rolf covered his right eyes, and held the cup until the "K" was the only thing inside his field of vision. He looked at it for a few seconds, seeing nothing; but as he focused his vision he could see them. Tiny, almost unnoticeable, black specs around his vision. When he focused on them, they remained and only black could be seen.

"I see them Double D. EdBoy!" Rolf said amazed. "They are right there." Rolf said trying to pinpoint where exactly they where, but to the three he was merely pointing out into thin air. Nazz giggled as he swished the air with his hands.

"You see? Without your right eye providing information to the brain, which in turn provides the information to the left eye, the black spots are quite noticeable." Edd said with a smile.

Kevin was smirking just as much as Edd was. He watched the lanky boy rise his shoulders in a pose of pride. Who is to say he cannot? He was intelligent, and he was aware of that, but modest enough not to become conceited over that fact. He was allowed to take pride in his talents. Just as Kevin takes pride in his. Kevin felt an unstoppable pride in the boy as well.

"That is amazing." Nazz said holding the cup up to her eyes now. Mimicking Rolf. "Who knew?"

"Science knew." Edd simply replied with an air of victory.

...

Passing around the cup for several minutes provided entertainment for the experiment growing old, they set aside the cup fully content. They had Edd show them other curious facts he held within his head. Edd was all to happy to comply. He showed them some simple experiments the book discussed. Explaining to Rolf how keeping a secrete can effect the body in a harmful way, and Nazz the chemistry of love and crushes. Kevin even managed to have a small conversation over his bike with the boy. Edd had asked if all was well with the bike, and that small spark had started a full on discussion about what wheels or wrenches are best to use on his model.

"You should look into investing into a Hex Wrench kit, Kevin." Edd said. "They are not expensive, and they are useful if something goes array with your bike. You will be able it fix it there, instead of wheeling it all they way back to your garage."

"Is it like a multi tool kit?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, they come with an array of tools suited for bike parts. They will work on Schwinn Stingrays', such as yours."

"That would be useful." Kevin said rubbing his chin in thought.

Kevin was always happy to talk about his bike, especially with someone who knew what he was talking about. Even if it was the Dork. Nazz was smirking at the boys, while Rolf was devouring the left over sandwiches. She knew that Edd would adapt at some point. She was glad that Kevin was a little more comfortable now, but give him any subject over his bike and he'll talk; endlessly. Edd was full of information that Kevin could grad out, and Nazz was pleased at how well they got along. Even if they both were fully unaware of it themselves.

When the lunch hour had passed, Edd helped Nazz pack up the trash into his basket. Kevin and Rolf gathered up the fishing rods and water bucket and waited until Nazz was ready to go. Kevin was glad lunch was not a disaster. He had managed to make it through without any embarrassment or problems. When Edd ushered for Nazz to return to Kevin, mentioning he would clean up the rest himself, Nazz returned by Kevin's side. A side she rarely left.

"Ready?" Kevin asked, prepared to get going. He wanted to go look up the Hex wrenches Edd had mentioned to him.

"Yeah, let's get going." Nazz said. She turned to Rolf, who was staring down into the water, and coaxed him forward. Rolf stood up and slung his body around towards Nazz. Without realizing it Rolf had flung a unlatched hook and it flung towards the girl. In an instinctive defense she reached up her arms to protect her face. Ducking her face away from any harm. When she felt a cold metal flick across her arm, she shivered.

Feeling no pain, she lowered her arms and let out a heavy breath of air. She turned towards Kevin, whom was giving her a very nauseous and worried expression. She then turned towards Rolf. He appeared the same way. An overwhelming fear took ahold of her heart. She frantically looked over at Edd. Edd took no notice until he picked himself up to face her, basket laying over his arms.

Ed dropped his basket the ground, spilling the contents everywhere once again. Ignoring them he rushed over to her, and held her arm.

"Nazz!" He yelled with heavy concern.

Nazz looked down upon her left arm and saw a sickening sight. The hook had latched into her after all. The thin metal was sticking through the flesh of her forearm, and a little blood trickled down it. She felt no pain, oddly enough, but her stomach lurched and twisted at the sight. Her eyes grew heavy, and she felt blood drain from her face.

"Not cool Dude." Nazz said, her body falling towards the ground. Into the protective arms of Edd.


	7. Chapter 7

Please forgive me. This chapter was not supposed to be delayed for so long. My computer had shut down, and in spite I had no desire in re-writing my lost work straight away. If there are any mistakes, I apologize. This is the last chapter for this certain story. However, there are other stories that are written and are going to be written. These types of stories are chapters, within a larger chapter. I will be working on a Jr. High chapter, and a few short childhood stories. Then I move onto high school and start actually piecing together Kevin and Edd. Please understand that I believe that a deep and true relationship takes time and years to build. That is why these stories are not diving into the KevEdd thing too fast, but it will be there. You just have to be patient.

Please enjoy the chapter. The new story will be posted very soon. Thank you.

Sincerely, Code.

* * *

"Ah man. What do we do?" Kevin asked, trying to keep steady.

Nazz was white as a ghost, and Edd was attending to her. Keeping her eyes from drifting to her arm. Edd was they only one who appeared calm and collected. He held her arm to her side, and refused to allow her to move it. He was soothing her with calming words, and keeping her gaze with his. She looked into his eyes and found relaxation there amongst the waves of green and blue.

Edd observed his surroundings more closely. Rolf had wandered off towards the creek, as Kevin paced back and forth in anticipation. The cool morning air felt more chill. Thick white clouds obscured the sun, casting a long shadow beneath the children. Edd felt as Nazz dug her nails into his arm for attention. He turned and saw the look of impatience.

"We need to get her to an adult. To remove this hook." Edd said reassuring her.

"My parents aren't home, Dude. Their working." Kevin said rubbing his hands through his hair, knocking his hat to the ground. He bent and crumpled the hat in his palms. Ed could feel the pressure of the atmosphere around him. Rolf was either choosing to ignore it, or be sickened alone in his own solitude.

"Rolf. Is there anyone a your house that can help Nazz?" Rolf turned his head, a little pale.

Rolf thought over the question. His parents where off buying farm supplies, but his Nanna was still home, either napping or resting by the television. A custom she held everyday since Rolf's coming to the country.

"Yes, my Nanna is there." He said, making no eye contact on Nazz.

"Can she help?" Kevin said quickly.

"Yes, my Nanna can have that burned out straight away." Rolf replied, remembering his old hook incidents. Though Rolf's former experiences help his stomach none.

"Burned?" Nazz screamed, squirming underneath Edd's hands. "I swear if you let Rolf burn me, I'll stop talking to you forever!" Nazz warned Kevin with a glare.

Kevin went queasy at the thought. He understood what Nazz's fear. Edd sneered over at Rolf. Regardless of Rolf's culture there was no reason to scare Nazz like that.

"No one will be burned." Edd said, sternly scoffing at such a ludicrous idea. "Kevin carry Nazz to my house. I can take care of this myself."

Kevin, nodded without question, and carefully picked Nazz up into his arms. Thankful the girl was a light load. Edd motioned him to go ahead of him, and he took no time taking his leave. He held his high, not looking at Nazz's bleeding arm. He made sure no rock or twig obscured his path, and he held a steady jog back to the cul-de-sac.

When Kevin disappeared, Edd quickly picked up the contents from the ground and tossed them back inside the basket. He threw blanket on top with the book in a large pile. Having no time for neatness now. Edd heard as Rolf shuffled nervously around him. He peered over to the boy, whom was gathering up his fishing supplies. Rolf standing with his poles and bucket in hand stared longingly at Edd.

"Rolf, you should return home with your fishing equipment." Edd said making Rolf's wish true. Rolf nodded his head, and kept from sprinting to his home. Edd doubted it was the gore or blood that upset Rolf. It was the idea that something that awful was his fault. He hardly ever did anything, outside of his custom of course. He vanished within the afternoon horizon.

Edd took his basket under his arm, and hurried off to his house. When he walked up to the door, he saw Kevin holding Nazz at the front, having difficulty opening the door without setting Nazz down.

"Allow me." Edd had stepped in for him, and threw the door open. Allowing the two to enter before him. "Place Nazz on the couch." Edd ordered, and Kevin did just that. Sitting so her injured arm faced the open air. Edd tossed aside his basket at he door. Double checking Nazz's condition the boy rushed upstairs to the spare closet.

Edd rummaged inside it until he found the first aid kit. Taking it back down stairs he leaned over on his knees next to Nazz, and began to examine the small wound. The hook buried its elf rather deep into her flesh, but very little blood was spilling through. If he removed the hook a large amount would flow down, but his worries were about removing the hook. Edd could not simply pull it back through. That could cause Nazz some uncomfortable pain, and the pointed end of the hook could tare her flesh even more.

Kevin watched Edd study the wound with unmoving eyes. He was in awe at how Edd could just easily look at somethings so awful. He felt queasy just at the thought of it. With Nazz laying so ill and pale, Kevin had no choice but to put his trust into the boy. He wished his or Nazz's parents were home. Even Edd's enigma parents taking care of Nazz would put Kevin's heart more at ease.

Edd then examined the hook. It was very thin and feeble. It could easily be cut with some wire cutters. Turning towards Kevin to retrieve his own from his room Edd noticed his front door opening slowly. Edd looked in disbelief when he saw Eddy and Ed walk through, both wearing big smiles on their faces. Eddy's hand where in his pockets as usual, and Ed was following behind him like a loyal puppy. However, Edd had no time to feel happy by their return to him. Nazz needed him.

"Hey Double D., you home?" Eddy called out, not noticing his presence in the living room. Kevin looked behind him to see the kid he hated standing there, but even Kevin needed to put aside his feeling for Nazz.

"Eddy, Ed." Edd called. The boys turned his way. Walking to him with a face of curiosity. Eddy and Ed leaned over the back of the couch.

"Whoa, what happened?" Eddy asked, looking at Nazz's arm. "Thats sickening."

"Did Nazz fall Double D.?" Ed asked taking a closer look.

"Now is not the time for questions Ed. Can you and Eddy go up into my room and bring me my wire cutters?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, sure thing Sock-Head." Eddy said walking towards the stairs with Ed.

"Please do not destroy my room Eddy." Edd said as walked out of sight. He heard a scoff from Eddy, and then silence again.

...

Eddy and Ed walked into the spotless and well scented room of Eddward. Ignoring the sign that read "Please Remove Shoes" the boys began looking for the friends pliers. They spread out and looked in any drawer that was closely labeled to tools or supplies. Ed checked the bed side drawers, while Eddy looked over the drafting desk and other dressers.

Out of curiosity Eddy opened up a drawer that read "Surgical Stuff" to the surface. Inside was an array of organized chemical, gloves, markers, medic kits, and a small box of four glistening scalpels. Beside the scalpels were various college medical books and magazines. Picking up one of the flimsy spine magazines, Eddy flipped through the pages lazily. He landed on a page where a surgeon was peeling back the top skin of a patients head. Nearly choking on his own vomit the boy tossed to book back down into its drawer and shoved it shut with his foot.

"I'm never going to get that image out of my head." Eddy whispered under his breath.

Happily returning to his search, Eddy tossed started to search through Edd's closet. He spun the boy's rotating hat shelf around, and flipped the folded bathroom towels upward. He was positive that Edd would never leave wire cutters in his closet, but he was being given a golden opportunity to peak at a few of Edd's possessions. As long as he avoided any surgical drawers.

"Ed. Have you found it?" Eddy called back at the tall boy.

"Not yet Eddy." Ed said trying to sneak three books upon their appropriate shelves. He had managed to knock them off, but caught them in time before they struck the floor. Alerting anyones attention.

"Where is the stupid thing?" Eddy groaned in aggravation. Eddy slammed the closet door shut and walked over to the other side of the room.

Edd shuffled past Eddy towards the drafting table. He noticed Jim sitting beside it, and scooped the cactus into his arms. The boy appeared to never have a sense of pain. He picked up the cactus by its needles. The thin defensive weapons digging into his palm. He only laughed and shook the plant off. As he placed Jim down Ed noticed a small flash of something next to Edd's human skull. Ed moved the bone aside and smiled as he grabbed a hold of the wire cutters.

"Found them Eddy!" Ed yelled waving them at Eddy. Eddy dashed over and snatched them from Ed's hand.

"Way to go Lumpy, now let's get back downstairs." Eddy smirked and walked away with the tool in his hand.

Ed intended to follow him, until he heard the familiar knowing noise outside Edd's window. Ed whipped his hand head around and stared eye to eye with a plump brown squirrel outside the desks window. The animal held an acorn in its paws and stared at Ed with intently.

Ed made his way slowly to the window and lifted the glass up and away from the ledge. Eddy turned at the creaking of wood against wood.

"Ed! What are you doing?" Eddy yelled, snatching the boy by the pants at his ankle, tossing the tool on the drafting table. Ed ignored Eddy and climbed out to the tree, dragging the short Ed with him until he was hanging out of the window. Eddy's feet clinging to the window seal. "Ed!"

Ed felt himself slip from branch. Eddy was still clinging too his ankle. He smiled widely and used his legs muscle to yank Eddy out to the tree with him. The short boy yelled in protest and slapped Ed over the head.

"You idiot. Now we have to get back down!" Eddy yelled ready to smack Ed again, until he heard a faint _snap_ below him.

The two Eds' weight was too much for the thin branch to handle, and broke beneath them. Throwing them down the tree. Branches whipped across their bodies, and then a loud _thump_ echoed in both their ears. Pain shooting up their backs and limbs instantaneously. Groaning Eddy rolled over on top his empty-headed friends stomach.

"Why is it always me?"

...

Edd waited for their return, but when ten minutes passed he heavily sighed. He figured they were destroying his space in their search for something laying upon his desk. It is labeled! Edd looked back at Kevin. The red-head leaned up against his wall, feet and arms crossed. His eyes closed, as he listened to his surroundings. His brows were hanging far below his eye lids, and his lips set in a stern line.

"Kevin could you please go see what there up too? I do not wish to leave Nazz's side." Edd asked, giving Kevin something to do. He needed a distraction, and Edd needed those wire cutters. Kevin opened one eye lid and stared down at the hatted kid. Registering the question he nodded his head and followed the Ed Boys' up.

It was simple for Kevin to find the boys' room. Its labeled with his name after all. He opened the door, and found no Eddy or Ed. The room was empty. There were obvious signs that they were there, but whatever happened to them was not known to Kevin. Erasing the thought from his mind, Kevin looked over the room.

Edd's room was the way Kevin expected it to look. Everything was clean and organized, and labeled appropriately. Even his books were in alphabetical order. Dragging his eyes over the drafting table Kevin spotted the pliers. Next to some sort of human skull.

"Creepy." Kevin mumbled as he picked up the pliers and returned downstairs. Making sure nothing got knocked out-of-place on his way out and down. Edd had never yelled at Kevin, well not directly, and he did not want to him to start. Touching his foot to the bottom of the stairs he walked up behind Edd and patted his shoulder with the tool. Edd turned and smiled.

"Ah thank you." He grabbed the tool into his hand. "Where have Eddy and Ed gone?" Edd asked, noticing his friends absence.

"I don't know. The Dorks' weren't up there." Kevin said impatiently. "Just help Nazz." Edd nodded and gave Kevin a reassuring smile. Kevin just looked away and replaced himself against the wall.

"Ed probably jumped out to the tree again." Edd mumbled to himself.

Just as the words left his mouth Eddy and Ed burst into the house with dead green and brown leaves falling from their hair and shoulders. The each had several bruises and scratches upon them. Edd stared over at them unamused. Eddy caught his gaze and shrugged his shoulders and hit Ed on the head. Who just laughed and rubbed it off with his hands. Kevin rolled his eyes. Taking notice of Kevin's impatience Edd turned to Nazz.

"Double D.?" Nazz said a little weak. "You're not gonna burn me are you?" Edd smiled warmly at her.

"No, nothing like that. Just relax I'll have you up and going in no time." Edd replied watching Nazz turn her head against the leather of his couch. She would rather not watch.

Edd took ahold of her arm and maneuvered his hand to a comfortable position. Edd took the pliers into his fingers and slowly, yet carefully, cut the end of the hook off. Nazz tensed up as the metal snapped in half against her skin, but she did not move. For fear of cutting herself deeper. Edd rubbed her arm with his hands, to sooth her. She relaxed, and awaited his next move.

"Do not move. You may feel a bit of pressure." Edd said.

The boy slowly pulled the remaining metal from her arm. It came out smoothly, and Edd tossed it atop his coffee table when it was completely free. Nazz relaxed her muscles as she felt the hook leave her skin.

Edd then quickly pulled some alcohol and cotton balls from the first aid kit. He soaked one of the balls and rubbed the small punctured skin with it. Nazz hissed at the stinging sensation the alcohol brought to her flesh. When he was sure it was clean and disinfected, he placed a small white cloth on her skin. Making sure the blood stopped flowing, before bandaging the wound up.

"There I am all done now, Nazz." Edd said with a smile. Nazz turned her head away from the couch and saw her arm now perfectly bandaged. No more blood and hook hanging from her soft flesh. She smiled, and felt immediately better. Her skin was still pale, but she could sit up and rub her arm comfortably. "I'll go fetch you some water." Edd stood up and walked into his kitchen. Eddy and Ed followed him, no doubt looking for a quench of thirst as well or perhaps just an excuse to leave the room.

Kevin was glad the boy finished, and sat next to Nazz on the couch. Her rubbed her back in small circular motions. It was something his mom did when he was upset or hurt.

"You okay?" He instinctively asked her.

"Yeah Dude. I'm fine. Thanks for carrying me here." Nazz said elbowing him playfully. Proving her healthy condition.

"It was nothing." Kevin said smiling. "Besides it was Double Dork that took that stupid hook out of you."

"Yeah." Nazz sighed. "Its like there is nothing that kid cain't do." Nazz rubbed her arm as she spoke.

"You're telling me." Kevin agreed.

Thinking it over, the past few weeks with Edd had made Kevin feel completely useless. The boy fixed his window, chained back together Nazz's necklace, help fix his bikes chain, and now he removed a hook from Nazz's arm. Everything that he should have been able to do alone and by himself. He was grateful at the time, but now just the thought of such a weak boy surpassing him on so many occasions within a short amount of time irritated him. He should have been the one Nazz looked too for help. He should have noticed his rusty bike chain, and fixed the window himself instead of asking the kid. He felt so useless at times like these, even more so now.

"Kevin? Are you all right?" Nazz asked, watching as Kevin's face grew dark. Snapped from his thought, the boy answered quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He forced himself to smile at her. She smiled back, regardless of knowing that Kevin was not truly fine.

At the moment Edd returned with a large cup of water in his hands. He handed it over to Nazz, and she drank it happily. Eddy and Ed stood at his sides. In a line of tallest to shortest. They said nothing, not knowing enough about the situation to add in any commentary.

"I'm glad the hook was not rusted." Edd said. "You would have had to have a tetanus shot if it was." Kevin's stomach lurched at the word shot.

"I was lucky to have you with me." Nazz said finishing her water. "You really come in handy Double D., you know that? It's like you can do anything." Edd blushed at that statement.

"I can assure you, there are several things I cannot accomplish. I am only good at the subjects I study. It has only been mere coincidence." Edd modestly replied. "Besides, my mother used to be a surgeon. It is only natural to have some knowledge in medical."

Nazz smiled at Edd. He was such a modest kid. Never letting himself say out loud that he did well. Kevin on the other hand felt a surge of jealously.

"Well, thanks anyway Dude." She said standing up and kissing Edd on the cheek. He flushed red. Retreating under his hat, Nazz set the cup down and patted the kid on the back.

"Any...anyway, you should probably return home. Your parents should know about what happened, and I imagine you'll want to rest a little." Edd said backing up a little, away from the female before him.

"You're right. They'll want to know and I am a little tired." Nazz said rubbing her eyes. "Oh, but I don't have any bandages at home for tomorrow."

"Don't you have extra up in that closet of yours?" Eddy asked, thinking the thought of his friend.

"I do. I was just thinking bout that. Wait here please." Edd said running back up to his supply closet, giving Nazz no opportunity to refuse. The four kids watched him ascend, then turned to each other.

"Lets go get something to eat Ed. Anything is better than waiting in a room with Shovel-Chin." Eddy said turning towards the kitchen. He pulled Ed along with him. Kevin just glared at him. If Eddy was leaving the room then the boy could say anything he wanted too about Kevin. Nazz could feel the hatred seep out of Kevin, and wiggled around to ease her nerves.

"Once Double D. comes back down with the bandages we can leave Kevin." Nazz said watching as Kevin's gaze followed Eddy and Ed. "Its very sweet of him to give me some though. "

"Man, I don't know what to think of him sometimes." Kevin said rubbing his head. "One minute he's a total Dork, the next he's this super nice guy."

"He's just a sweet-heart. Edd has always been that way Kevin. If you gave the Eds' a chance you might see something you never saw before." Nazz said smirking.

"No way. Their Dorks and always will be." Kevin said pouting at Nazz's oncoming teasing. He was is no mood to deal with any of it. Nazz just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Kevin." Nazz said quietly to herself. Kevin cocked his head to the side, not hearing her. When she did not repeat herself, he just shrugged it off.

Edd returned with an unopened box of bandages and placed them into Nazz's hands. The two other Eds' returned as well. Edd looked over at his tallest friend. He observed several light scratches to his face, and noticed to light bleeding pricks on his hands. No doubt Jim's work. However there was a large scratch that lightly bleed down Ed's eyebrow. The hair was socking up most of the liquid, but the wound was deep and swollen.

"Ed have a seat let me disinfect those scrapes." Ed said. Ed just laughed and patted Edd on the head. Ed loved how his friend worried over him. At times it was like having a mother, but one that truly cared for him.

"While you're at it, you should make us dinner, Double D." Eddy said. "Your ten times a better cook than my mom is. You should have seen the monstrosity she created last night."

Just then Nazz felt her own tinge of jealously. She had just found out about Edd's cooking talent today. How long have Eddy and Ed known? What other talents did he possess? What were Ed and Eddy capable of? These were answers she would never know.

"Sure Eddy, I can do that. You should also disinfect your scrapes as well. They are not as bad as Ed's, but it would be bad if you got an infection." Edd replied.

"Will it hurt?" Eddy questioned.

" Oh, I cannot imagine the burning sensation of rubbing alcohol to hurt Eddy." Ed said with heavy sarcasm. "What, the big bad Eddy has a fear of small stings?"

"Stop making fun of me Sock-Head, and just put the stupid stuff on." Eddy said annoyed. He tugged down the boy's hat over his eyes. Edd lifted the cloth away from his lids and smiled playfully at Eddy. Eddy smirked and at him.

Not all the children were aware of how sarcastic Edd could be. Eddy and Ed knew it all to well, but seeing how the Eds' company was usually loathed not much was known about any of them. How snide Edd could be, or the sparks of genius Ed had at the most random of times; or the witness of Eddy's kindness and true devotion to his friends. Given the opportunity, the Eds' could show the children just how different they are to the children's own selfish mind sets.

Edd, pushing Eddy aside, walked closer to Nazz and Kevin.

"I'll go ahead and lead you two out. I'm sure you are ready leave." Edd lead them to the door. He had a dinner to prepare, friends to mend, and a house to clean and disinfect. While Nazz's and Kevin's day got cut short, his was just lengthened. He waved a small farewell. The two children descended towards the road, and witnessed as the sliver of shadow from Edd's door disappeared slowly in front of them. The faint _click_ of the door knob sounding behind them as the door shut.

...

Kevin walked into his empty house alone. He ascended he stairs up into his room, and fell violently upon his bed. Burrowing his head within the pillows, he laid there until he felt content. Until he wiped his mid of the hook images and day. It was better for him to just stay inside the rest of day. Evening had already started to approach the cul-de-sac.

Rolf would be in no mood to even leave his home, and Nazz had already had a full day. He could just watch some television, or play some of his video games until night fall. When he parents returned home.

As he laid there his mind drifted to the creek that morning. The sound as the current carried the water towards a place he knew nothing of. The fish that occasionally treaded the top of the water, and the trees swaying in the cool fall wind; and the scent of dead leaves and pine needles that filled the air. He pictured himself there for a few minutes, lost in the sensation of his imagination.

Then there was someone there. By the water. Their hands clasped in front of them, and they stood facing out towards to the water. The silhouette was hard to make out, and so Kevin crept closer. They were thin, very thin. Kevin walked over to the creek faster now. He thought about the possibility of Nazz. It would not be the first time Nazz drifted into Kevin's day-dreams.

When he was within arms length of the figure. He grabbed their shoulder and turned them around softly. He smiled, expecting to see Nazz smile back, but it was not Nazz standing before him. Kevin backed away as he saw the soft face of Edd. Those large cyan eyes taking hold of his. Edd was smiling his gap-toothed smile. He did not speak, but stood their trapping Kevin within his gaze.

Kevin, confused, tore his eyes from his and back away from the boy. When Edd stepped closer, Kevin forced himself to wake up to reality. He rolled over on his comforter and rubbed his face.

"Why was the Double-Dork in my dream?" He said in aggravation. Kevin tried to shove the thought aside, but it would not leave him be. "Calm down Dude. He was only there because of what happened today." Kevin truly believed that as well. All the jealously, agitation, worry, and thankfulness towards the boy had boiled over. Kevin leaned up against his beds header.

Kevin hated to Eds'. That included Edd himself. Kevin told himself that a Dork is always a Dork. If he hung out with someone as selfish and conniving as Eddy, then that was all he needed.

"_No matter how many times he was kind and thoughtful. No matter how many times he fixes my bike. No matter how many times he warmly smiles his stupid gaped-toothed smile... or stare me down with those weird, large...beautiful... eyes of his..._" Kevin's silently gaped at his thoughts. He lightly slapped his head, physically trying to remove to sentences from his mind. "Man, I must be really tired." Kevin moaned into his hands. He yawned at the thought, and laid back down into his mattress.

Forcing his mind to delete any thoughts and his imagination to shut down, Kevin sunk his head into his pillows. He would just ignore the day, ignore his thoughts, and just sleep. Sleep until everything was normal again. When the Eds' were dorks and Nazz healed and by his side. Sleep was the answer he sought, but not even a good nights rest could put Kevin's mind at ease for eternity.


End file.
